Thy Will Be Done
by Nowella.P.Atlie
Summary: Bella hasn't seen her high school crush Edward in nine years, but they are reunited at his mother's funeral. However, Edward's mother has a plan to see them together from beyond the grave. Will they be able to fulfil her dying request or will their stubbornness seep through? AH, Canon Pairings - YES, I'VE FINISHED IT THIS TIME! IT'S BEEN EDITED SO READ IT AGAIN!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I'm aware I have a lot of grovelling to do. This is the 3rd time I've tried to write this story :( Law school was a lot to deal with and I just didn't have time. However, I'm pretty much done now so I can spend more time writing. I've written a lot more since I last visited this, and I won't update until I've finished a chapter from scratch BUT I will finish this! I hope you can forgive me :)**

**If you're reading this again, you will probably need to start from the top as I've made more tweaks since last time!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

High school was my personal hell for three reasons.

First, it's _high school_ – it is never meant to be fun no matter how much your parents and your teachers try to convince you that it is. I appreciate the education and all, but that is where I draw the line.

Second, everything about me at seventeen was used as a weapon of torture against me, from my frizzy brown hair and splotchy complexion to my bottle-bottom glasses and minor weight problem – need I say more? Even my name – Isabella Swan – was awful, although I insist on being called Bella now.

Third, Tanya Denali – the school prima donna who insisted on ruining my life every single day by sucking out the self-esteem I possessed like the parasite she was. The saddest part was although I couldn't stand her, I also envied her; she had the money, the popularity and, most of all, she had Edward.

I was convinced that Edward Masen was the love of my life. To me, he possessed everything that I – or me as a seventeen year old girl – would want in a man. Of course, he had the looks – thick bronze hair you could walk barefoot in, startling green eyes, a gorgeous smile and the body of an athlete. He was a boy of many talents too, having been captain of the soccer team, a straight A student and a budding pianist, coming first place in several talent shows. He was definitely popular but not a snob, just the kind of guy that liked everyone just as much as they liked him. Overall, he was the perfect package.

His only flaw was his decision to date the Cruella Deville of Forks High School, Miss Denali. I just couldn't understand why a great guy like Edward Masen would want to date a she-devil like Tanya, except that he was a sucker for a pretty face like any other guy.

And so here I was, standing outside my history class watching Edward suck face with Tanya, wishing it was me. But who was I kidding? I'd be lucky to get a peck on the cheek, let alone make out with someone. When you have glasses the size of dinner plates, they tend to get in the way.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see my brother, Jasper. We were pretty much the same save for his blonde hair, hazel eyes and his ability to have friends.

Okay, so we weren't really the same and he wasn't really my brother. We were both foster children who had been brought up in a children's home together. The social services never bothered to separate us and so we moved between different foster families. We had lived in Forks for almost two years, our longest stay anywhere. Jasper was a senior like Edward and the two guys often hung out together. Jasper always made sure I was not included in these meetings, probably because he could tell I had a crush on Edward.

'Liz has invited us for dinner again tonight,' Jasper informed me.

'Does that mean I will be spending the evening with Liz while you and Edward do something I cannot be a part of?' I asked, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

'Ah my dear sister, you learn quickly, don't you?' he replied before ruffling my hair and leaving me to my own devices, just in time for Tanya to walk by with her posse of airheads.

'Hey, Swan!' she spat at me, her breath stinking of cigarettes and the peppermint gum she used to disguise it. 'Nice hair – I didn't know the 'marshmallow' look was back in fashion!'

She carried on walking, her ditzy friends cackling like witches behind her. I would have given anything to wipe that stupid smirk off her face, but of course we both knew that wouldn't happen. I possessed the poise of a wet fish and never had the confidence to stand up to the likes of Tanya. Instead, I slumped off to my history class feeling sad and pathetic, just the way she liked it.

No sooner had I settled in my seat than Jacob approached me in his usual, awkward, snail-like fashion. Jacob Black was most likely the only guy that ever had a crush on me in high school, and he made it obvious to everyone including myself. It would have been amazing if he was one of those guys who could make a girl swoon. He didn't have to look like Edward – let's be honest, no one could compare to him – but he could have been at least somewhat appealing. Unfortunately, he was the complete opposite. He had a good build but his personality was too reserved, with long messy hair that covered his face so you could never see his eyes. His favourite expression was that between a grimace and a smile. To be honest, he just gave me the creeps way too much.

Don't judge. Even I could afford to have some standards.

'Hey there, Isabella,' he mumbled as he stood in front of my desk. 'Nice weather we're having.'

'Jacob, it's been raining for five days now.'

'I know, but I like the rain. I like to be different, I guess,' he replied. Well, at least that part made sense.

'Anyway,' he continued, 'I was wondering, if you're not busy this weekend, that we could maybe…I don't know, like…hang out or…something?'

I sighed. It was always the same scenario with Jacob. Every Wednesday, he would walk up to me during history class, try to make small talk about something I couldn't care less about, then mumble through asking me out on a date much to my sheer irritation. Believe me, it was cute the first couple times but after that, it was bordering on restraining order behaviour.

'Listen Jacob,' I began, 'I really think you and I should remain friends.'

'In that case, can two friends hang out together this weekend?' he began to plead.

I shook my head. 'Jacob, I think we both know that only one of us would see it that way.'

I watched as his face fell and could almost imagine a sparkle of hope fading from his eyes – if I could see them.

* * *

'Isabella?' Edward said, as he opened his front door to me that evening. As usual, I felt my heart race and my breath leave my body. Only he ever had that effect on me, and no matter how many times I saw him, it still was as intense as always.

'Hi Edward,' I replied sheepishly.

'Didn't Jasper tell you?' he asked, confusion written in his face.

'Tell me what?'

'Apparently he forgot he had to tutor some freshman for history class after school so he skipped on tonight,' Edward explained.

Great, trust Jasper not to tell me about that before I made my way over here. Plus, I had already told my foster mom that I wouldn't be having dinner at home tonight so she made other plans while we were gone.

'Oh. Well, I can just…bye!' I turned to leave, in a hurry to get out of there before Edward could see how my face resembled an overripe tomato.

'Wait!' he called out to me, catching me off guard. I lost my balance and was prepared to hit the pavement beneath me before two strong arms pulled me to my feet just in time. Edward turned me in his arms to face him. From his touch alone, I could feel sparks of electricity flow from his body to my own. It was enough to make me audibly gasp. Edward must have taken my reaction for fear and quickly became remorseful.

'Sorry,' he mumbled quietly, and quickly let go of me though I could tell from the glint in his eyes that he felt it too.

'You don't have to go,' he continued. 'I mean…you're already here now, right? And Mom's made more than enough dinner for three.' He finished his sentences with one of his infamous crooked smiles that could have me pooling at his feet.

'Well, if it's okay…'

'Of course it is. Come on Isabella, you know you're family to us. You're like a sister to me.'

There it was – the one thing that every girl dreads hearing from the man she loves. Being described as a 'sister' was just as bad as being straight up rejected.

Like I said, high school sucks.

That evening, I had dinner with Edward and his mother, Liz. Although Jasper and I had only lived in Forks for around two years, we had grown quite close to Edward's mom. When we first moved to town, Liz was suffering from cancer. Edward took it badly since his dad died from the disease when Edward was younger. I had never met my parents but I knew it must have been even harder to have them in your life and then watch them slip away from you.

Edward and Jasper quickly became friends with me as the tag along, and so I would often be left with Liz. I didn't mind though because Liz was such a kind and loving person. I would help her with the housework when she was too weak, and in turn she taught me how to cook the most delicious food. However, months ago, Liz was told that the treatments were working and her cancer was now in remission. I truly saw a heavy burden lifted from Edward after that; he became a lot happier and care free. I continued to spend more time with Liz and she became a mother to me also.

But tonight was different; I had never spent the evening at Edward's house without Jasper and things were tense to say the least.

'So Isabella, anything interesting happen at school today?' Liz asked me politely, breaking the silence.

'Not really. Jacob Black asked me out again.'

Edward choked on a piece of broccoli and quickly grabbed his glass of water. '_Again?' _he managed to squeak out.

'And why are you so surprised, Edward?' Liz chuckled. 'Bella is a beautiful, intelligent, delightful young woman. I'm sure she has guys falling at her feet.'

I had to laugh at that one. Liz obviously didn't know what life was really like for me in high school.

'I'm not surprised about Bella getting dates,' Edward replied. 'I'm surprised that this Jacob guy doesn't know when no means no, that's all.' Edward turned to me and winked. Swoon!

'Well, I always imagined that you and Isabella would end up together,' Liz added nonchalantly.

It was my turn to choke this time, my tell-tale blush reddening my face even more.

'Mom, don't embarrass her like that!' Edward retorted while rubbing my back, trying to sooth me.

'Aww Isabella, I'm sorry,' Liz offered. 'I wasn't trying to tease you, I promise. It's just that you spend so much time here and you're such a sweet girl, I thought it would only be natural for the two of you to date.'

I didn't dare answer that nor look at Edward. Instead, he answered for both of us. 'Whatever Mom, you know I'm with Tanya anyway.'

'Yes,' Liz responded curtly, frowning. 'We'll see how long you can go out with a girl who doesn't have two brain cells to rub together.'

Edward and I both choked at that one but we couldn't help but laugh in the end.

After dinner, Liz and I sat and drank some hot chocolate together in the living room while Edward went upstairs to call Tanya. God, even when she wasn't in the room she was still gut wrenching. That prompted me to continue the conversation at dinner.

'Liz…when you said that you imagined Edward and I would be together,' I started slowly, 'were you being serious?'

Liz let out a little laugh but I didn't feel embarrassed nor offended by her humour.

'You like him.' It wasn't a question. Jasper always said my face was an open book, so I knew she could tell.

'It doesn't matter anyway,' I sighed. 'He's never seen me as anything more than a sister or friend.' I still cringed at what he said outside earlier.

'You know, I love my son very much. But he is a total douche bag when it comes to girls,' Liz said simply. I definitely had a giggle over that line. Hearing parents refer to their children as 'douche bags' is not something you hear every day.

'You don't see yourself clearly, you know,' Liz said, after I managed to calm down. 'Neither does Edward. But hang on in there. One day he's going to have no choice but to see how perfect you are for him.'

All I could do was smile in response because as much as I would love to share the hope Liz had for me, I just couldn't see things through rose coloured glasses like she could. She always saw something in me that the world obviously didn't, but I didn't want to be disappointed by believing her.

Later that evening, after I had finished using the bathroom, I heard a faint melody in the hallway. I wasn't one to be nosy but the beautiful sound aroused my curiosity, so I followed it. I ended up outside what I believed to be Edward's room. I bit my lip in thought; I had never been in Edward's room before. Would he let me come in? The haunting melody gave me courage and I quietly knocked.

'Come in,' I heard Edward call, the music never stopping.

I walked inside Edward's room for the first time. It was very tidy for a teenager, the shelves lined up with books and CD's, but my eyes were drawn to the sight of Edward deep in concentration as he effortlessly played the white baby-grand piano in front of him. I walked slowly towards him and stood there, listening to the beautiful piece of music until it ended on a final chord.

'What is that piece called?' I asked.

'Actually…it's an original piece,' Edward replied softly, his cheeks flushing pink. The only thing hotter than Edward was Edward when he blushed.

'Do you have any more?'

'Sure.' Edward scooted to one end of the piano stool, signalling for me to sit beside him, and continued to play. I became so lost in the music that I didn't even realise what I said next.

'Why are you with Tanya?'

Edward abruptly stopped playing and I took that as a bad sign.

'Sorry,' I began to babble. 'You don't have to answer that – '

'No, it's cool,' Edward replied. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

It took him a while to answer. 'To be honest…I really don't know.'

'Do you love her?' Well, since I already put my foot in it, I might as well continue.

'Have you ever been in love Isabella?' Edward deflected the question back to me.

Of course, I blushed. There was no way I was going to admit to Edward my obsession for him, even if those feelings were the closest to love I've ever felt. I looked from the piano keys straight into his eyes and saw a glimmer of emotion which I could not pinpoint. I settled with a half-truth.

'Maybe.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :) As promised, I'm posting the next segment since I've just finished a later chapter. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I would appreciate reviews as well since I'd love to know what you guys make of it so far. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

A lot can happen in nine years.

Junior year rolled into senior year, which was somewhat better but not by much. A new girl called Angela moved into town. She was quite shy but really sweet and sat next to me in English class. She became pretty much my only friend in high school, which made the experience a lot more bearable. Even when she began to date fellow senior Ben Cheney, she still made time for us to hang out. It also helped that Ben was a really decent guy who thought the world of her.

Tanya and Edward broke up in the middle of their senior year, much to my satisfaction. Apparently, Tanya had been sleeping with the kid who worked at the local gas station (Forks really is a small place) and got knocked up. Edward was pissed but it's safe to say he wasn't too heartbroken about it. The only awkward moment between them after that was when they were voted Homecoming King and Queen two weeks after they split, and had to endure a gruelling four minutes of slow dancing together.

Senior graduation almost felt like Edward's funeral – so many girls crying hysterically about how much they were going to miss him. I had to admit that he did look very debonair in his cap and gown, and of course I was going to miss him too. Liz and my foster mom were so proud to see 'their boys' off to college. Jasper and Edward were both going to Dartmouth University with full scholarships, Jasper to major in American history and Edward in pre-law; he wanted to become an attorney like his father.

My graduation came next year and it should be no surprise that I had absolutely no desire to stay in the north-west. I decided to go somewhere with better weather, so USC seemed like an ideal choice. I had never been as nervous as I had been on that first day. My foster mom couldn't drive me to the campus so Liz graciously gave me a lift. We sat in the car for at least two hours, with me too scared to open the door.

'Listen sweetie, there's only way to live life and that's to follow your heart. You can't live a life of regret,' she'd said, as she gave me a final hug goodbye. 'Promise me you'll do what makes you happy okay?'

That was probably the best advice I ever had.

When I arrived to my dorm room, I was ambushed by a petite girl with spiky black hair and pointed features, like a pixie. I soon learned that her name was Alice and she was studying fashion. She was a real fireball and took no time in getting to know me better before showing disgust towards my lack of fashion sense.

'Don't worry,' she assured me. 'By the time I'm done with you, you're going to have every guy in this place in the palm of your hand!'

I gulped.

Alice did good on her promise though, and began "Operation – Transform Isabella Swan". My frizzy hair was conditioned and blow dried into soft mahogany waves, my skin treated with expensive moisturizers and concealer until my acne faded. Glasses were swapped for contact lenses, and bags of chips for running shoes. By the end of it, even I had to admit that I looked _good._ I sent Liz pictures of my journey which she was delighted with, only wishing that Edward could see me now.

It wasn't just my looks that Alice had a hand in. We attended the usual college parties, where she would encourage me to talk to new people and even flirt with a few guys. She helped me turn from a socially awkward caterpillar into a confident and somewhat graceful butterfly; clumsiness was still a weakness of mine. By the time I left college, I was confident and happy – I had found my safe place.

Alice and I were still inseparable so we went on to rent our first apartment together in Seattle. It was pretty run down, with peeling wallpaper, noisy pipes and dodgy electrics, but at the time we didn't care less. The most important thing to us was that it was ours and our first step to adulthood. After two years of enduring several disastrous internships – Alice had to file a complaint for sexual harassment at her last job – we began to look for a way out. It was one drunken night after many shots of tequila that gave birth to the dream of starting our own independent fashion magazine – Alice would come up with concepts and I would write the editorials. It took several months and long nights in the office, but we were finally in a position where things were taking off for us and it was very exciting.

The first time Alice met Jasper was the first time I had ever seen Jasper shy. It was Thanksgiving and we were invited to Forks by our former foster mom, as we were every year. Alice decided to join us since her parents, being the adventurous types, went travelling in Eastern Asia for the holiday. When Alice walked into the room that day, Jasper was immediately drawn to her and couldn't take his eyes off her.

'You've had me waiting for a long time,' she'd said to him. From anyone else, it would have been the scariest thing to say to a stranger, but that's just Alice. Luckily, Jasper was most definitely not turned off by it; no one could deny what passed between them that day and I wasn't surprised when they got married six months later.

For a while, I was extremely envious. Many things had changed since my school days, apart from the fact that I was still single. I was still too shy to pursue a serious relationship in college and then too busy with the start-up of the magazine to get involved at all. Despite how much time had passed, I still thought about Edward. He and Jasper managed to keep in touch through the odd phone call but I couldn't remember the last time I spoke to Liz, let alone Edward. I often wondered if he had met anyone special and settled down. Unfortunately, that often led to me thinking what life would be like for Edward if _I_ were that special someone.

That all changed when we had a meeting with a marketing company executive in our office one morning. He was a tall, well-built man with russet brown skin and soft brown eyes. I recognised him instantly, although I still couldn't quite believe it.

'Jacob?' I gasped in amazement.

'Wow Isabella, you look great!' he replied, shaking my hand.

'She prefers Bella now, actually. She's single and free for dinner dates,' Alice cut in. I was so close to killing her in that moment for being so daring, not to mention the fact that she sold me like a forgotten ham slice in the reduced offers aisle. I would have told her I could arrange my own dates but that would be lying.

Jacob took up Alice's offer and we did go to dinner that night. I was still taken aback by how different he looked. He cut his hair into a short, more flattering style so I could finally see those gorgeous brown eyes. He had finally learnt how to smile too and it was a cute one. We laughed about our high school days and how Jacob incessantly hunted me down for dates. I allowed him to be a little smug now that he managed to get me to go out to dinner with him after all this time.

Overall, dinner was a success. We exchanged numbers and promised to go out soon, especially since Jacob lived in Seattle now, but I still felt this little tug on my heart letting me know that he wasn't Edward. It was stupid really, since I wasn't seventeen anymore. I was a twenty-five year old woman still holding on to a fantasy that would never happen, even though I had a great guy who actually enjoyed my company.

That night I vowed that I would give Jacob the chance he never had in high school and that I would forget Edward for good.

For a while, I was doing a pretty good job of it too. Jacob was such a gentleman and he always made me feel loved and respected. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman that existed. He introduced me to his family, who treated me as their own flesh and blood, as well as his work colleagues who I got on fabulously with. When he proposed to me a year on into our relationship, I had no reason not to say yes. I had fallen in love with this man, and it wasn't hard to do. I did not want to rush to set a date but with a friend like Alice, that was never going to happen.

A lot can happen in nine years, and yet nothing could prepare me for the next ten weeks.

* * *

I sat in Starbucks on a Tuesday morning, americano in hand, waiting for Jasper. He invited me for coffee, which wasn't unusual in itself but he asked me to take the day off, which I thought was strange. Jasper was a school teacher and days off during term time were unheard of, especially for him.

I spotted Jasper at the entrance when he arrived and waved him over. When he turned towards me, I was even more concerned. His face wore a grave expression and I knew it couldn't be good. He left his bag at the table, went up to order his hazelnut latte and then sat down opposite me in the small side booth. Nothing was said for a long time; this was also strange since Jasper loved any opportunity to hear his own voice. I decided to put him out of his misery.

'Jasper, I know you didn't just invite me to drink coffee with you. I can see it in your face, so just tell me what's up.'

Jasper sighed and covered his face with his hand. 'I spoke to Edward the other night.'

'Oh.' I wasn't expecting that at all. I didn't even know Jasper and Edward were still in contact anyway. Edward was certainly far from my mind but now I was intrigued. 'How is he doing?' I asked. I desperately tried to keep my voice as normal as possible but I couldn't hide the interest in my tone.

'He's not good, B' Jasper answered sadly.

'Why, what's wrong?'

It's Liz,' said Jasper. 'The cancer came back but…this time…she didn't make it.'

'What are you saying? I don't understand…' Tears built up in my eyes and it took everything to keep them in until it stung terribly.

'I'm sorry Bella, but…Liz passed away,' Jasper finished, his voice cracking slightly.

I let the tears flow then, even though it didn't seem real at all. Liz had been fighting the horrible disease that took her husband away all those years ago, and she experienced the victory of winning that battle before. After all that time, cancer still won. Poor Liz. _Poor Edward. _

'I know you haven't spoken to Edward for a while, but he invited us to the funeral…if you want to go?' Jasper offered.

'Of course.' There was no question that I wanted to be there, to say a final goodbye to Liz and to support Edward, no matter how long we hadn't been in touch. Plus I couldn't let Jasper face the day alone. Even if Alice were to go too, it wouldn't be same with someone who didn't know Liz, who didn't have all those memories with her. 'I'll arrange some time off. When's the funeral?'

'Next week. Apparently the doctors told Edward to be prepared.'

So, that's how it began. After many years, I would finally be reunited with Edward Masen.

Except it would at his mother's funeral.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys :) I hope you are enjoying the story so far. We are in present day now so the story will be picking up the pace. Please please please review and let me know your thoughts! I love getting feedback from you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

Gloomy weather is often expected at a funeral. However, it was a warm and cloudless morning in Chicago as I stood in the cemetery, bidding a final goodbye to the woman who had become a mother to me in every way. Liz moved to Chicago and lived with Edward after her condition deteriorated, so naturally she was buried here too.

Tears are often expected at funerals too, but I shed none. I have never been afraid to cry but I was never one to force tears if I didn't feel them. In all honesty, I was more relieved than anything else to know that Liz could finally be in peace and not in pain. Instead, I closed my eyes and held my face to the breeze, imagining her watching me from her new resting place.

I felt a squeeze on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper beside me with a small tear in his eye. He wasn't one for showing emotion but the news of Liz's passing hit him hard. She was a mother to Jasper also, even if I was more open to showing my endearment than he was. As I expected, Alice and Jacob agreed it would better for Jasper and I to go on our own and provide support to each other since it was more personal to us.

Unfortunately, Jasper and I had missed the burial due to his catastrophic navigation technique. If I ever visited Chicago again, I would definitely forgo the road trip and fork out for a simple four hour flight. Even so, I still didn't think it would be right to go to the wake without stopping to pay our respects to a women we loved so dearly. Guilt was eating away at me when I thought about how I hadn't stayed in touch with her when she was healthy, nor visited her when she was ill. It was too late to change that now.

Of course, there was another reason why I wasn't rushing to go to the wake.

Truth be told, I was nervous about seeing Edward again after nine years. As a teenager, I saw him as a dreamy high school hunk to drool over. Now, Edward was a twenty-seven year old man with real abs and possible facial hair, and if his heartbreakingly good looks at eighteen were anything to go by, I would imagine he would be dangerously attractive as a grown-up.

And what would he think of me? Would he still see me as that frumpy seventeen year old, the sister of one of his friends? Or would he see me as the dazzling young woman I had become over the years, with great hair and amazing legs in my little black dress? Hang on, why did I want Edward to look at my legs? It was his mother's funeral for God's sake, and I shouldn't care what he thinks of them anyway. I had a man at home to take care of that.

I was clearly in denial at this point, because deep down I knew Edward would always be the one whose opinion mattered. After all, he was my first crush and potentially the first man I ever loved. It still seemed important to me that for just one moment, he could see me not as the friend or the sister but as that girl. At least a girl could dream.

'Come on B,' Jasper said, tugging on my arm. 'Time to face the music.'

Indeed.

The wake was being held at the Cullen house. Emmett Cullen was Edward's closest colleague at the law firm where he worked. His parents had become Edward's for all intents and purposes when his mother's condition was at its worst.

Jasper and I exchanged looks when Edward's directions led us into what seemed to be a private road, but as we drove up the stone driveway we were taken aback by the grandeur of the Cullen house. It was a huge structure and very modern, with strong wooden beams providing a platform to keep the property suspended and huge glass windows at the front filling the kitchen and living room with sunlight. The front garden was decorated with white rosebushes and a small pond bordered by smooth grey pebbles. The Cullens were obviously quite wealthy.

'Wow,' Jasper whispered next to me in the passenger's seat, the word being a huge understatement.

We got out of my truck, approached the house and rang the doorbell. The large white door opened to reveal a small woman with a heart shaped face framed by caramel brown hair and equally brown eyes. She wore a black and white two piece suit in a classic style reminiscent of Jackie O, and was carrying a large tray of chocolate brownies.

'Hello, is this the Cullen residence?' Jasper asked politely.

'Why yes, please, do come in,' the lady answered as she ushered us into her beautiful home. 'Are you relatives of Edward?'

'No, actually we're old friends of Edward from high school. I'm Jasper, and this is Bella, my sister.'

'Ah, so you're Jasper. I thought I recognized you from the pictures Edward showed me. I'm Esme Cullen,' the woman said warmly as she greeted both of us with a hug. 'And Bella,' she smiled, stepping back to take a good look at me. 'You're even more beautiful in person. The camera does you no justice.'

In that moment, Esme had officially become my new favourite person.

Esme led us into the kitchen, where I could heat up the lasagne I prepared for the wake. It was one of my favourite dishes which Liz taught me to make, so I thought it would be fitting to bring some. As we walked in, we met with a middle aged man with blonde hair washing his hands.

'Carlisle, come and meet Edward's old friends, Jasper and Bella. Jasper, Bella, this is Carlisle, my husband,' Esme said as she introduced us. Carlisle had strong blue eyes and movie-star good looks, making him seen younger than he must have been. I was beginning to get the impression that this family was very attractive.

It's nice to meet you both,' Carlisle said warmly. 'Particularly you, Bella. Liz often spoke about you while I treated her. At first, I thought she was hiding a secret daughter!'

'Carlisle is a doctor,' Esme explained. 'When Liz made the move up here, he became the main doctor to treat her at the hospital. It was nice for her to have someone familiar to take care of her, especially in the final stages.'

I simply nodded. Did he know that it had been ages since I had seen Liz, or even spoken to her? Probably.

'Please help yourself to some food in the next room, and I'll take this for you,' offered Esme, as she took the lasagne from my hands.

We made our way to living room which was full of people, all dressed in the standard black attire. I wasn't aware that Edward or Liz had a large family so I assumed many of the attendees were Edward's colleagues and friends, as well as some acquaintances of the Cullens.

It was while I was helping myself to some delightful potato salad at the buffet table that I finally heard that velvet voice which instantly turned my heart to mush.

'Isabella?'

I took a deep breath before I turned around to face the Greek god that was Edward Masen. He looked older but the effect was still the same, better even. His face was more angular, his jaw chiselled and hosting a five o'clock shadow. He had a swimmer's body, lean and lanky yet muscular. And of course, he still possessed that unruly bronze hair and shocking green eyes.

In short, Edward was hot, and here I was ogling him at his own mother's funeral. May the good Lord strike me down for my scandalous behaviour.

'Hi Edward,' I mumbled, with my blush right on cue.

'Wow Isabella, you look great,' Edward said, his eyes taking me in slowly like a tall glass of water. The thirst was real.

'Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. And it's Bella now, by the way.'

'Ah, Bella. Very fitting, I must say,' Edward noted, with the same crooked grin I was used to. 'It seems like you're no longer the little girl I used to know.'

'Edward, you were a year above me in high school,' I scoffed. That hardly gives you the right to call me a little girl.'

'I guess you're right,' Edward agreed. 'I've just always seen you as my little sister anyway.'

There was that word again – sister. Yet why did I care about that when I was getting married in a mere eight months' time?

'I'm really sorry…for your loss,' I began. You know how much I loved Liz too.'

'Thank you, I appreciate that. You know, she was always asking about you. You should have gotten in touch, or maybe given us a little visit now and then,' Edward said, a sad smile haunting his features.

'Yeah, about that – '

'Masen, who's the new girlfriend?'

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see an ape of a man coming towards us. He had short curly brown hair and the same blue eyes as Carlisle. Although he was huge in stature, the childlike glint in his eyes showed that he was anything but threatening. On his arm was a blonde haired, brown eyed beauty with curves that effortlessly fell in all the right places.

'Emmett, Rosalie, I'd like you to meet Jasper's sister, Bella Swan,' Edward announced. 'Bella, this is Emmett Cullen, my workmate, and his wife Rosalie.'

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella,' Emmett said with a nod of the head.

'Bella Swan? As in the editor of Loom Magazine?' asked Rosalie.

'Guilty. Do you read it?'

'Absolutely!' Rosalie gushed. 'I loved your article on 60's style icons. And that Alice Whitlock is a genius when it comes to putting together gorgeous outfits.'

'Well, looks like we'll all have to meet up and talk fashion,' I suggested.

'So Bella, how about letting me hook you up with Edward while you're in town? He's a very eligible bachelor in the Windy City, I'll have you know,' Emmett asked cheekily, which only earned him a slap on the head by Rosalie.

'Ow! I was kidding you know! Obviously, it would be highly inappropriate, not to mention the fact that you're already spoken for.'

All eyes flickered to my left hand, where my engagement ring weighed ten pounds on my fourth finger.

'Wow Bella, congratulations,' Edward said, his eyes never leaving the ring. I blushed and said my thanks, glad that it didn't turn into an awkward conversation.

I spent most of the afternoon talking to Emmett and Rosalie and getting to know them more, while they shared stories of how they met Edward. Emmett and Edward met in law school and went on to work in the same firm. Edward dealt with commercial transactions while Emmett handled the beefy litigation claims. Rosalie started dating Edward first until they both embarrassingly admitted that they weren't really attracted to each other. I was shocked at that one – Rosalie was a very beautiful woman, so it took me by surprise that Edward wasn't remotely interested. Rosalie studied mechanical engineering in college and was now running her own successful car shop in the city.

They were both very friendly and conversation flowed easily with them. They promised to show Jasper and I around the city for the duration of our stay in Chicago. Esme and Carlisle also invited us for dinner on our last night, which I thought was very hospitable of them.

Although I didn't speak to Edward much throughout the wake, I could feel his eyes on me. Even when he was with other guests, I caught him glancing in my direction several times. Did I like it? Yes and no. I did like the attention from him, since I had craved it for such a long time. On the other hand, I hated the way he still affected me. It was like I was a junior in high school all over again, getting flustered over the mere though that Edward was watching me. It looked as though nine years could not erase the incredible pull I felt towards him.

'It was great seeing you again, Bella,' he said to me, once Jasper and I were ready to head off to our hotel. 'Don't leave it so long next time.'

'I'll try not to,' I promised.

'Maybe next time, you can bring your fiancé too and introduce us. Or husband. Whichever comes first.'

'Yeah, maybe.' I deliberately didn't mention that my fiancé was Jacob Black in case he remembered him from high school. That was yet another awkward conversation that I was trying to avoid.

We stood there for a few seconds just gazing at each other, the tension palpable between us. In the end, we parted with a weird half-hug but the small buzz of electricity was still there, even when we parted.

As I left the Cullen house that night, I felt Edward would be sticking around for a while in the chaos that was my life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone :) So I've kinda broken a rule by updating without finishing the current chapter I'm on :S But it's all good, I'm just about halfway through it so don't panic! Plus I'm currently writing chapter 12/13 so there's no fear of not having any material to post yet. Tomorrow is my final law school exam so some reviews would be a great treat to come home to ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

Jasper and I were having a great time in Chicago; Emmett and Rosalie kept their promise by showing us around the 'Windy City'. We _oohed_ and _aahed _at the array of tropical fish at the Shedd Aquarium, took in the spectacular views from the observatory of the Sears Tower Skydeck, and watched the water show at Buckingham Fountain. We were having lunch at a diner on the Navy Pier when Jasper returned from a phone call.

'That was Edward,' he said as he sat back next to me in the booth. 'He's got some news and he's inviting us all to dinner tonight at his place.'

'Wow, I didn't know Edward knew how to cook,' I said, surprised. Emmett snickered.

'He doesn't. The last time he tried to cook anything, he had to move apartments. He'll probably order takeout or get my mom to drop something by.'

Yeah, that sounded more like Edward. Liz was a fantastic cook but Edward didn't have the patience to sit and watch while she taught me the tricks of the trade.

'What's the news?' asked Rosalie.

'He didn't give any clues,' Jasper replied. 'Just that he needed to tell us before tomorrow. I just don't know how I'm going to fit dinner in after eating a hamburger the size of my face,' he remarked, pointing to the remnants of his meal.

I spent the rest of lunch pondering over what the news might be. The last thing Edward needed after bad news was more bad news to follow it.

* * *

'Hey guys, welcome to my place!' greeted Edward as he let us into his apartment that evening. He looked gorgeous as ever in khaki pants and an emerald button down that brought out the colour of his eyes.

Edward's apartment didn't look much different from my memory of his bedroom back in Forks. Everything was crisp, modern and organized, the left wall of his sitting area fitted with shelves to host his amazing book and CD collection. The colour scheme was monochrome with different shades of grey, and much of the furniture was made from glass apart from the couch, of course.

'Nice place Edward,' I said in compliment. 'Did you decorate it?'

'Oh no, that was Esme. She used to work for an interior design company. I gave her a picture of my old bedroom back in Forks and she created a theme for this place. Suits me really well, don't you think?'

'Definitely,' I agreed, admiring the black and white photography that decorated one of the walls. 'I will have to ask her to come and decorate my apartment too.'

'You don't want to give my mom anymore projects, trust me,' warned Emmett. 'She'll drive you crazy with them.'

'Sounds a lot like my sister in law,' I joked, nudging Jasper.

'I got us all Chinese tonight, hope that's okay,' Edward announced. Emmett and I exchanged a sly look; he was right about the takeout.

Once the dining table was laden with chow mein, sweet and sour chicken and beef in black bean sauce, Edward decided to break the news to us.

'So, you're probably wondering why you're all here.'

'Funnily enough, yes we are,' Rosalie replied sarcastically. 'Care to enlighten us?'

'Well, I asked Jenks, one of the guys from the probate department at the firm, if he would be the executor for Mom's will. I was originally named as the executor but I didn't really feel up to dealing with it.'

'That's understandable,' Emmett agreed. 'So, you want us to be there for moral support, right?'

'Well, there's that…and apparently you've all been mentioned in the will too,' Edward continued.

'Whoa! We've hit the jackpot, babe!' Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie responded with a slap to the arm.

'So when's the reading, Edward?' questioned Jasper.

'It's tomorrow, actually.'

'Well, looks like we'll have to change our plans for a different day, before you guys head on back to Seattle,' mused Rosalie.

'How comes you haven't joined us Edward? I'm sure you can drag yourself away from the office for one day and play tour guide,' said Jasper.

'Edward and time off are not two words you would use in a sentence,' teased Emmett. 'He practically spends all his time on his deadlines. I'm surprised he's not a district judge yet! Not to mention it's affecting his dating potential.'

'Really? I wouldn't think Edward would have trouble getting dates,' I snorted.

Edward looked at me curiously. 'What makes you say that, Bella?'

'Oh come on, you must know how you dazzle people.'

'Dazzle people?' Edward asked in amusement. 'That's a new one.'

'Trust me, Bella,' Emmett said, with his arm around Edward. 'Edward is way too much of a social pariah to 'dazzle' people. He needs to get laid!'

Everyone laughed while I blushed.

After dinner, the boys went to choose a film to watch while Rosalie and I washed the dishes in silence. I was in deep thought about Liz's will reading tomorrow.

'Penny for your thoughts?' asked Rosalie, as though she could read my mind.

'It's just the will reading tomorrow. I don't know why Liz mentioned me in her will.'

'Why not? You two were very close when she was ill the first time, weren't you? If anything, I don't know why Emmett and I are mentioned either.'

'Well, I never kept in touch with her,' I admitted. 'You and Emmett were there in her final moments, and that's why she remembered you. But me…'

'Bella, believe me when I say that before I met you, I felt like I knew you already,' Rosalie reassured me. 'Liz had so many good things to say about you, and from the few days we've spent together, I can see that they were all true. Don't beat yourself up, alright?'

I gave a small smile to assure that I felt better but deep down I was still uneasy about it all.

The other thought on my mind that I didn't want to share was why Edward didn't have a girlfriend. The king of Forks High dateless – who would have thought? Even if he spent more time in the office than anything else, weren't there any women at work that caught his eye? I could set him up on a date with one of Jacob's sisters or even Jessica, our receptionist back in Seattle. No, scratch that; the thought of Edward kissing Jessica goodnight made me retch.

But wasn't I being a tiny bit selfish. I didn't have a claim on Edward after all. Hell, someone currently had a claim on me, and who's to say that I would even see Edward again once Jasper and I went back home?

I spent that night dreaming of green eyes and broken promises.

The next day, Emmett and Rosalie picked us up to go to Volterra & Sons, the law firm where Emmett and Edward worked. We were meeting Edward at his office before heading to Mrs. Jenks in probate, where the will would be read.

We stepped into the main reception and approached a large marble desk, where a brunette receptionist was busy filing her nails.

'Hey Gianna, do you know where Edward is?' asked Emmett.

'Do you even have to ask?' Gianna replied, never looking up from her nails. 'He's in his office as usual.'

We took the elevator to the 12th floor, where Edward worked in the mergers and acquisitions department. The corridor was lined with offices and cubicles complete with panicked clients and frustrated employees. Edward's office was the last one on the right.

When we entered, Edward was sat at his desk, his head resting on the surface.

'Edward, you okay dude? 'Jasper called.

'Oh…hey everyone,' Edward said as he looked up. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and glassy, with huge bags underneath them. I wondered if he slept at all last night.

'You ready?' Emmett asked softly. Edward nodded. As we walked out of the office and down the corridor again, I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it to comfort him without words. He looked to me and managed a solemn smile. We didn't let go of each other's hands as we walked into the elevator and up to Mr Jenks' office.

Mr Jenks was a short and chubby man with glasses too small for his face and a tendency to sweat – a lot. He continuously wiped his brow as he began to pull out the various documents while we all sat around his desk to hear Liz's will.

'This is the will and testament of Elizabeth Masen, born February 18th 1962, residing in Forks, Washington. This will states my desire regarding the execution of my estate and other wishes,' read Mr Jenks.

'To Edward Masen Jr., my only son, I leave the remains of my estate including my four bedroom house in Forks, Washington and the remainder of my life savings to the sum of $20,000.'

'Wow man, your mom kept that one quiet!' joked Emmett, poking Edward in the ribs.

Edward shrugged. 'My father was a lawyer so it's probably a combination of his savings as well.'

Savings or no savings, I would be glad to get $20,000 to shrug about.

'To Emmett and Rosalie Cullen,' Mr Jenks continued, 'I leave my 1973 MGB GT for them to 'tinker around with'.'

Emmett leapt out of his seat with a celebratory fist pump.

'Yes! Rose, that car is a beauty! Thank you Aunt Liz!'

'Sit down, you're embarrassing me!' Rosalie hissed.

'Sorry babe, but that is a nice car.'

Emmett sat with a permanent grin for the rest of the reading.

'To Jasper Whitlock, I leave my great-grandmother's memorabilia of the Civil War, to contribute to his love of American history.'

'That's sweet,' Jasper said. I couldn't help but smile – Liz knew him well.

I felt a small flood of panic when I realised that I was next. Edward noticed me tense up and reached out for my hand to comfort me. I gave him a small smile in thanks.

'To Isabella Swan, I leave my engagement ring, passed down to me by my own mother.' Mr Jenks opened one of his desk drawers and took out a small box which he handed to me. I opened it to reveal a large oval ring set in tiny diamonds and framed in white gold. It was beautiful, too beautiful in fact.

'I can't accept this.'

'No Bella,' Edward argued. 'My mom obviously wanted you to have it. It's only right that you keep it. You can just put it on your dresser since you already have one,' he said, his head nodding towards the ring Jacob bought me. I blushed. To be honest, I had forgotten about that one.

'This is different,' Mr Jenks said, interrupting us. 'It seems that Isabella has also been asked to fulfil a request as well.'

'A request?'

'Indeed.' Mr Jenks brought the document closer to his face, as though he couldn't believe what he had just read. I gulped in fear.

'Well, this is probably the first time in all my years practising law that I have ever come across this,' Mr Jenks began, 'but it says here that it is Elizabeth's request for you to marry Edward.'

I mean, what sort of request would –

WHAT?!

'W-w-what did you just say?' Edward stammered.

'It says here that it is your mother's wish for you to marry Isabella Swan.'

This was either a nightmare or a really bad horror film.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone :) I'm so humbled by the great response I am receiving for this story despite my neglect last time! I took my final exam on Tuesday and I've already got a temporary placement at a law firm starting Monday! Anyway, enough about me - back to the story...don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

'It says here that it is your mother's wish for you to marry Isabella Swan.'

'OH MY GOD, YOU'RE KIDDING ME!' bellowed Emmett, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. Even Rosalie and Jasper were fighting smiles.

I looked down to Edward and I, still holding hands, and pulled my hand out of his like he had the plague. 'You can't be serious.'

'Read it again,' demanded Edward.

'I promise you, that's what it says –

'I don't care what you can promise me, just read the damn thing again!' Edward yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk. I had never seen him this angry; he was really starting to scare me. Emmett, on the other hand, remained undeterred.

'Now, now, Edward. You don't want to lose your temper in front of your new _wife_!'

'Shut it, Cullen,' Edward sneered. 'Read it again Jenks. Now.'

Mr Jenks picked up the piece of paper and began to read, his hands clearly shaking terribly.

'To Isabella Swan, I leave my engagement ring, passed down to me by my own mother. It is also my last wish for my son Edward to marry Isabella, as a promise to her from several years ago. I enclose this letter, which Isabella must read after she has been wed.' As he said this, he passed me a thick envelope, sealed with my name on it.

'So you and my mother discussed this little arrangement, did you?' Edward turned to me, his face fuming.

'What? I have no idea what she's talking about!'

Oh Liz, what were you thinking? Not like this!

'Look you two, just calm down,' reasoned Rosalie. 'Surely this can't be legally binding, right?'

Well, no it isn't,' assured Mr Jenks. 'But as the executor of Liz's estate, I must remind you of the importance of respecting the wishes of the deceased – '

'Are you kidding me?' I screeched. 'How can I respect the wishes of the deceased if I'm already engaged to someone else?'

'Yeah, how unlucky,' Edward remarked sarcastically. 'At least you don't have a mother who's trying to set you up with women even from _beyond the grave_!'

'God, Jacob is going to freak when he finds out about this,' added Jasper.

'He's not going to freak because he's not going to find out!' I warned.

'Wait a minute…Jacob? Please don't tell me you're engaged to that Jacob Black guy!' Edward's fury soon turned into fits of laughter when he realised who my fiancé happened to be. 'How can you be that desperate?'

'How dare you!' I screamed back. 'How dare you call me desperate when you know nothing about him?'

'Yeah, nothing except he was a stalker who couldn't take no for an answer!'

'Yeah, well some people change and other people don't. Your mother obviously saw you as the latter, trying to get you a woman even when she's gone.' That last remark was a low blow and I knew it.

'You know what?' Edward began, as he stood up, 'if my mom was here right now, I bet she'd take back every word she ever said about you, Swan. All she'd see was a girl who couldn't give a damn about her or her son.'

Edward stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him and leaving us in silence.

* * *

For the final two days of my visit, I didn't see Edward again. I was hopeful when we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house the night before Jasper and I left for Seattle, but their sad smiles told me that Edward would not be in attendance. It was probably for the best anyway. If he did turn up, things would have only been difficult between us and I wouldn't know what to say to him, not right now.

'Just give him some time Bella,' Carlisle advised before I left that evening. 'A lot has happened to him over a short space of time. I think you both need time to digest that.'

He was probably right but Edward's last words to me still stung in my chest, and not making peace with him only made me feel ten times worse.

Emmett and Rosalie wished us a safe journey home and promised to visit Seattle soon. Rosalie definitely wanted to go on a shopping trip with Alice, so I promised to schedule one as soon as I could. I took a deep breath and started the truck, leaving Chicago and Edward behind.

Once I was back in Seattle, I invited Alice over to tell her everything that had happened.

'She said WHAT?'

'She wanted me to marry Edward.'

'Wow,' Alice said, her eyes wide in shock. 'I mean there's arranged marriages, and then there's that. How did Edward take it?'

'Not very well at all.' I explained Edward's reaction and his last words before he angrily left the office that morning.

'What an asshole!' she snapped.

'But he does have a point, Alice,' I argued. I mean, Liz was practically my own mother on those days when I needed one most. As soon as life was getting better, I didn't even bother to see how she was. All I had to do was call or write, and I didn't. To think that all that time, she was just wasting away – '

'Okay Bella, stop!' Alice scolded. 'You need to stop blaming yourself for everything! Number one, it's not like he didn't have a phone. If his mom was asking for you so much, he should have been the one to call you and tell you. And number two, even if you feel bad about not keeping in touch, that's between you and Liz, not him.'

I hardly noticed the tears that started to roll down my cheeks, but Alice pulled out a tissue and wiped my face before hugging me close to her on the sofa.

'I know you feel bad Bella, but she's gone now,' she said quietly. 'You can't change that and Edward can't keep throwing that back at you either.'

'So what do I do now?' I asked feebly.

'Well, that all depends on how you feel. Obviously, you're not going to marry Edward but you could look beyond Liz's words and see if you can at least bargain with her.'

'What, like a compromise?'

'Yeah, I guess so. A compromise,' Alice agreed.

That Saturday night, after assuring Alice that I would be fine and that she needed to go be a wife, I called the one person I needed more than ever at that moment.

'Hi Jake.'

'_Hey sweetie, you're back_?' I smiled; it was so good to hear his voice.

'Yeah, got back last night.'

'_How did you hold up_?'

It was the worst two weeks of my life so far. 'Not so well, but I got through it.'

'_That's good. How was Edward? Did he look any different from high school?_'

Hell yeah. In fact, he was hotter. 'Not really, still the same.'

'_Oh, that's cool I guess._' I could sense the jealous undercurrent in Jacob's tone and I chuckled.

'Don't worry Jake, he's got nothing on you.'

'_Well obviously_,' Jake replied jokingly. '_So anything else eventful happen out there?_'

Well, I received Liz's engagement ring along with a marriage proposal made on Edward's behalf, and now I doubt he'll ever speak to me again.

'No, not really. Just sightseeing and stuff.'

'_Well, when can I come and see my gorgeous fiancée now that she's back home?_'

I giggled. To be honest, I needed him now. 'You can come over now if you want?'

'_Well, I'm at Dad's house right now, but I can come over later tonight and stay over?_'

'Sounds great. See you later then.'

'_Will do. I love you, Bella._'

'Love you too. Bye.'

'_Bye beautiful._'

I really was lucky to have found a guy like Jacob, and not 'desperate' as Edward called it. Over the past year we'd been together, Jacob had continuously proved to me how much he truly loved me. He might call it desperation but I called it true commitment.

No matter how much Edward still managed to affect me.

Reflecting on Alice's words made me feel slightly nostalgic so I proceeded to get out my old photo album that I used back in Forks to keep my happier memories in.

I flicked to a photo that made me smile – Liz and I at my high school graduation. I cringed as I looked at my pre-transformation state, but I still looked so happy. Liz stood beside me, her arm around me and her face full of pride. She looked at me like her daughter, and my heart broke as I stared at the faded photograph.

I turned the page to a much sadder time. It was a picture of Edward in the hospital, sitting beside his mother after a bout of chemotherapy. My eyes were drawn to the young boy and the forced smile he put on his face. His expression showed contentment but his eyes seemed so lost…and alone.

Was this what Liz wanted me to do for Edward? To be there for him, so that he wouldn't need to be alone again? Was this the compromise?

I jumped at the sound of thunder and lightning from outside. I really couldn't stand storms, they always managed to give me the creeps even though they were frequent in Washington. I turned on the TV to divert my mind elsewhere.

'Welcome to the eight o'clock news. A terrible storm is brewing here in Seattle and throughout many parts of Washington State. The likely prediction is that it will continue to get worse throughout the night, so citizens are advised to stay indoors and not to travel.'

My thoughts went straight to Jacob and I picked up the phone to call him, to tell him not to bother trying to come over after all. I lifted the receiver to my ear and heard no sound. Great. I tried my cell but couldn't get any signal. Just great. I'm stuck in my apartment in the middle of a storm, being afraid of said storm, and I can't even call my fiancé to see if he's okay. It all seemed like the perfect recipe for murder.

By this point, my dark thoughts were creeping me out even more, so I gave up trying to be brave and went to bed early. I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever, till exhaustion took over and the sound of rain pattering against my window helped me to drift off…

BANG!

'AAAH!' I sat up in bed, awoken by my own scream. What the hell was –

BANG BANG!

Shit!

I looked at my alarm clock, the glowing green digits showing 11PM. After an internal prep talk, I decided now was the time to put all those self-defence classes to good use. I slowly got out of bed and began to walk towards my wardrobe.

BANG!

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I quickened my pace and opened the wardrobe. After feeling blindly in there for a few seconds, I managed to pull out the baseball bat Jasper gave me for these kind of emergencies. I slid my robe on and began to walk towards the living room.

BANG!

I turned to face the sound; it was coming from the front door. Okay, now calm down Bella, I told myself. It could just be Jacob. Maybe he managed to fight through the storm just for me? Wow, how romantic! Don't worry honey, baby's coming for ya!

I quickly walked to the door and fiddled the locks, opening it wide to reveal…

'Huh?'

The moonlight flickered through the doorway and illuminated a set of green eyes.

'Edward?'

'Hey, Bella. Can I come in?'


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just want to say how thankful I am for your reviews and favs - it means so much to know that you guys are enjoying the story! I managed to get my first job but they hardly give me anything to do, so I've secretly been writing this instead :P Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

'Edward?'

'Hey, Bella. Can I come in?'

It took me a while to register the fact that Edward was standing in the doorway of my apartment – long enough for me to drop the baseball bat in bewilderment.

'Owww!'

'Oh my God, are you okay?' I fussed, realising that I had dropped said baseball bat on Edward's foot. Edward put his hand up to stop me from fretting over him.

'I'm fine,' he assured me. 'What are you doing with that thing anyway?'

'I thought you might have been a burglar or something,' I replied sheepishly. 'Plus, Jasper said I should always be prepared.'

'Trust Jasper to be the perfect boy scout,' Edward chuckled. 'So...can I come in, Bella?'

In truth, I didn't want to let him in but the storm was intense outside, and I was curious as to why he was here and how he even managed to get here too.

'I guess so,' I answered, stepping back to let him inside. I went to the bathroom quickly and came back with a towel for Edward to dry his hair with. He had already shrugged out of his jacket and had taken his shoes off.

'Would you like some coffee, something hot?' I asked, knowing he would need some warming up.

'Coffee would be great, thanks,' he said as he sat down on the small sofa in the middle of the room.

While I was making the coffee, I couldn't help but glance at how Edward's lanky frame looked so weird in my nano apartment. I never even thought I'd see the day that he'd actually be here anyway.

I brought the coffees over, passed one to Edward and sat down beside him. We were quiet for a long time, both engrossed in our hot drinks until we couldn't put off the inevitable.

'We need to talk.'

We both laughed nervously as we spoke at the same time. I decided to go with the less difficult question first.

'How did you get here in _that_?' I asked him, pointing to the window with the terrible storm in full view.

'Well, I was coming here anyway,' Edward began to explain. 'To Washington, that is. I needed to go back to Forks to sort out the old house, plus Emmett thought I should take some time off to...get things together, I guess,' he shrugged.

'So, why did you come _here_? I mean, how did you even know where to go?'

'Jasper told me when I called him earlier. I was going to come at a different time, but then the storm started and the cab driver said he wasn't going any further so I...walked a couple blocks.'

'You walked in _this_?' I gasped in disbelief. 'How many blocks exactly?'

Edward looked down to the floor, embarrassed. 'Eight...give or take.

'_Eight_?'

'That's not important anyway,' Edward continued. 'The point is that I'm here now and I wanted to talk about...what happened in Chicago.'

There it was – the elephant in the room.

'Listen Bella, I'm so sorry for everything I said. I was out of line when I said you were desperate.'

'Yeah, you were.' I wasn't going to argue with him on that point.

'I had no right to talk about your relationship when I knew nothing about it. I mean, surely I'm the desperate one if my mom's still trying to set me up with girls when she's...' Edward choked on the last word.

'Edward, you were right about me not visiting,' I put in. 'I should have made an effort to see how Liz was when she was still alive.'

'Bella, I can't blame you for that,' Edward said in contrast. 'If there's anyone who's guilty for that, it's me.'

'What do you mean?' I asked in confusion. 'You moved her into your apartment when she was ill, and you looked after her up until then too. Why should you feel bad about that?'

'Bella, there's a lot more to the story than you know,' Edward revealed.

'I wasn't a good son. Once I had started law school, I didn't bother to check up on Mom. She would often call me but I was always busy with assignments or exams so I didn't talk to her much. Once I graduated and moved to Chicago, we hardly spoke. It was only when her cancer became worse that Carlisle and Esme suggested Mom should live with me.

'I didn't want to her to move in at all. I just saw it as an extra burden to my already hectic lifestyle. But of course, I couldn't tell her that so I agreed to the idea. When she was here, I didn't pay much attention to her – Carlisle and Esme did all the work. I was always cooped up in the office, too busy to care for my sick mother.

'When she died...I was just rigged with so much guilt. I knew it wasn't my fault that she died. The cancer was obviously too much for her this time, but I couldn't stop blaming myself. And then seeing that...suggestion...in the will...it was like she was still trying to be a part of my life, even though I tried everything to keep her out.'

'Can't you see?' Edward groaned desperately, turning to me in anguish. 'She was all I had, and I pushed her away. And now I've got...' His sentence was cut short as small sobs vibrated through his body. Without thinking I pulled him into me, his head resting on my chest while my fingers stroked his hair and scalp to soothe him.

I had never held Edward like this before, even with us being almost strangers again, but it still felt natural to comfort him this way. It was like I had been doing it his whole life.

We just sat there, waiting for his tears to subside slowly until he was calm again. He tentatively raised his head once more to face me.

'Sorry about that,' he said, his cheeks turning pink.

'Don't be sorry, Edward. You're my friend and I hate to see you sad,' I replied.

'You really think of me as your friend?'

'Of course! Listen, I know we're not going to get married but maybe we can still fulfil Liz's wish...'

'You mean, get married _biblically_?' Edward crooned, giving me a wink.

'What? No way!' I shrieked, my face turning bright red. 'What I meant was, we can stay a part of each other's lives more, you know? Make up for the times we didn't...start a fresh.'

'I'd like that,' Edward smiled.

'Good. Well on that note, time to call it a night I think,' I said, getting up from the sofa.

'Where are you going?' Edward asked.

'To sort out the spare room for you,' I answered. Wasn't it obvious that he would be spending the night?

'Bella, I can't impose – '

'Edward, there is no way I am going to send you out in that storm, and no taxi is going to come and get you. Now, follow me,' I demanded grabbing his hand and dragging him to the spare room with his rucksack.

'Jacob usually sleeps in here, so it's not too girly for you,' I said as we walked into the pokey space that I called a guest bedroom. 'You get settled in here, and I'll go and get you a toothbrush.' I had already changed the sheets for Jacob's arrival, so I went to the bathroom cabinet to get Edward a toothbrush, and took my night clothes along with me so I could ready for bed in the process.

When I was finished, I let Edward know he could use the bathroom. I waited until he was done before I came back to his room to wish him farewell till the morning.

'Just came to say goodnight,' I told him, my head sticking through the gap in the doorway.

'Hey, before you go, I need to give you something,' Edward replied, so I came to sit beside him on the bed.

He took his rucksack from the floor and opened it, pulling out a brown envelope with my name on it.

'Edward...'

'Mom said you should read it after you're wed. It doesn't matter who you're wed to, does it?'

'Yeah, but you know it's not the same,' I hesitated, staring at the envelope like it was death in my hands.

'Humour me,' he said simply.

Edward put his hand into his rucksack again, but this time he took out a small box. He opened it to reveal Liz's engagement ring, and lifted it to show that it was now a pendant hanging from a slender, silver chain.

'Bella,' Edward began, his eyes boring into mine, 'will you do me the honour...of being my friend?'

'Of course,' I answered, giggling my reply.

Edward unclasped the chain and I pulled my hair to the side while he fastened it for me around my neck.

'It looks pretty on you,' he said softly.

'Thanks,' I said back, blushing softly.

'And thank you for letting me stay. By tomorrow, I'll head off to Forks and sort stuff there.'

'Do you need any help? I don't mind,' I offered.

'No, it's okay,' Edward declined. 'There are some things that you just need to do on your own, you know?'

I took Edward's hand into mine and held it tightly. 'For everything else though, I'm here.'

* * *

The next morning, I got up before Edward and decided to make breakfast for the two of us. I was feeling slightly piggish today, so I went for some bacon and pancakes. I was just about to heat the griddle before I heard a knock on my front door.

'Hey baby,' said Jacob as he scooped me into his arms. 'Sorry about last night – storm was a joke, right?'

'I know, but I'm glad you're here now,' I said before pulling his face to mine for a long, slow kiss. I really did miss him while I was away, but now that I could be held in his embrace, I realised how much I needed this.

'How are you, though?' Jacob asked me worriedly. 'I know that Liz meant a lot to you. It couldn't have been easy.'

'It wasn't,' I admitted. 'But Jasper was really supportive, and so was Edward and his friends. I missed you so much though.'

'Aww I know, baby. But like you said, I'm here now so we can spend the rest of the day together. What do you say?'

I answered his question with a quick kiss. 'Sounds great.'

'Cool, I'll just put my bags in my room while you cook some more of your amazing breakfasts.' Jacob picked his bags from the floor and headed to the guest room.

Wait, isn't there something I should tell him?

'Wait, Jake, I forgot to tell you – '

'WHAT THE HELL?'

Oops, too late.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone :) Hope you're looking forward to the weekend - here's another chapter to keep you busy. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL?'

I quickly ran into the guest bedroom to find Jacob holding Edward by the scruff of his undershirt as he sat up in bed, his hair tousled in every direction.

'Who the hell is this Bella? And what's he doing sleeping in your apartment?' Jacob yelled.

'If you could just let go of me, I can explain,' Edward managed to squeak.

'Jacob, stop it!' I shouted, and tried to pull Jacob away from Edward before we had a homicide on our hands.

'Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, now!' Jacob demanded.

'Jacob, this is Edward Masen, from Forks High, Liz's son. He came here to...' I looked to Edward in panic for a story to give Jacob for now.

'To thank Bella for coming to the funeral,' Edward saved me. 'I was on my way to my mom's old house and I thought I'd stop by. Then the storm started so...'

'So I suggested that Edward stay here for the night,' I finished.

'Hmmm...well I guess that's cool then,' Jacob said wearily. I breathed a sigh of relief. 'But you're going to the house today right?'

'Of course, I'll be out of your way in no time, I promise,' Edward replied. I stopped him as he began to get his things together.

'Jake, don't be so rude!' I scolded. 'Edward, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want. Jasper and Alice are coming over too.'

Edward was hesitant. 'I don't want to impose...'

'You wouldn't be. It's perfectly fine, isn't it Jake?' I nudged Jacob so he could get the message.

'Of course it is. Hey, I'm sorry man, about everything that's happened.'

Edward put his hands up. 'It's fine, honestly. Bella has been amazing though. I truly don't know what I would have done without her there.' Edward stared at me while saying that, his eyes so intense that my insides turned to jelly.

Jacob put his arm around me, more for his own benefit than mine, I'm sure. 'Well, she has that effect on people. How's Tanya doing, eh Masen?' I angrily shoved Jacob in the ribs – did he really have to go there?

'I wouldn't know to be honest,' Edward answered. 'But I must say, you look good Jacob. It's nice to see your face for a change.' Edward patted Jacob on the shoulder before heading out to the bathroom. I couldn't help but chuckle despite Jacob's death glare. This was going to be one interesting dinner.

* * *

'Pass the salt, please.'

'Here you go. Could you pass the potatoes?'

'Sure,' Jacob responded and passed the potatoes to Edward across the table. Dinner was currently a rough affair, to put it nicely. The conversation was limited to passing each other dishes and condiments. Well, it was better than them being at each other's throats.

'So Edward, you're a lawyer, right?' Alice asked, breaking the silence.

'Yes, that's right. I work in the corporate department, dealing with mostly commercial agreements,' Edward replied.

'So, you're used to screwing people over then?' Jacob added, with a smirk. I shot him a glare whilst Jasper choked on his lamb chop.

'Not all lawyers are assholes, Jacob,' Edward shot back. 'In fact, I chose to work in corporate law so that it wouldn't affect my ethics too much. And what is it that you do?'

'I work in marketing and advertising. In fact, that's how I met Bella. I had a meeting with her magazine and things moved from there, really.' I had to smile at the memory, but my smile faded when I turned to Edward who had a lost look in his eyes.

'Wow, that's...that's really nice,' Edward said softly, with a sad smile. 'I'm really happy for you guys.'

'Wow, Bella, that's a beautiful necklace! Where did you get it?' Alice questioned, pointing to my chest where Liz's engagement ring hung from its silver chain. I flushed scarlet and hide the ring inside my hand.

'It was a gift,' I answered. She didn't need to know everything until work the next day.

'Hmm...doesn't look like anything I got you,' Jacob mused. Trust him to be so inquisitive now when he doesn't even notice if I've had a haircut!

'Hey, isn't that – '

'Who wants more wine?' I quickly got out of my seat to fetch another bottle before Jasper could spill the beans. At this rate, if I didn't shut him up, one of guys would be going up with a black eye.

'So Edward, what about you?' Jacob continued his Spanish Inquisition. 'Is there a special someone in your life?' Edward chuckled.

'Not at the moment, no.'

'Wow, that's surprising. Weren't you like the school hottie back in the day?'

'Was I? I was sure you were a close runner up, Jacob.'

'Whatever,' Jacob fired back lamely. 'I only had eyes for one girl, anyway.' He put his arm around me in yet another possessive fashion. God, I wasn't a bowling trophy, for crying out loud.

'Hey, I forgot to tell you guys that my students love the Civil War gear I got from Liz,' Jasper mentioned.

'Wow, that's great Jazz,' I said with a smile. He was always looking out for his students.

'So she gave them to you?' Jacob asked.

'Well as good as – she left them to me in her will.'

I didn't like where this conversation was going.

'Oh, that was sweet of her.'

'Yup, it sure was. And I have to hand it to you Jacob, I'm really proud of how you're taking all this stuff with Bella and the will too.'

Okay, I definitely didn't like where this conversation was going. Jazz, shut up!

'What are you talking about?' Jacob asked, confused.

'You know, with the engagement.'

'How did she know that Bella and I were engaged?'

'She doesn't, obviously. I mean, why would she ask Bella to marry Edward if she knew she was engaged to you? But I've got to hand it to you, to allow Edward to stay with you guys after all of that, that's really gracious of you.' Jasper rambled on, unaware of the fury that was now radiating towards Edward and I from Jacob.

I could see the headlines now – 'Bigamist brunette throttles foster brother over Sunday dinner'.

'Please tell me he's kidding, Bella,' Jacob growled. I held my head in my hands.

'Oh...you didn't know, did you?' Jasper realised. No shit, Sherlock!

'Jacob, I can explain – '

'You! Outside now!' Jacob leapt from the table and towered over Edward, still sitting at the table. Edward glared straight back at him, without the slightest flinch.

'Jacob, you should really calm down and listen to your girlfriend,' Edward advised.

'That's 'fiancée to you! Now are you gonna be a man or what?' Edward rose to the challenged and stood up to Jacob, both of them equal in height and menacing in stature.

'That's enough!' Jasper came in to save the day ironically, and pushed the two of them apart. 'Jacob, I think you better go outside and cool off.'

'Are you serious?'

'Now Jacob!'

Jacob held his ground for a second longer before retreating to the door. 'This isn't over,' he warned Edward. 'Bella, I'll be in the parking lot when you wanna tell me what's going on.' With that he went outside, slamming the door behind him.

'God Jasper, are you that dense?' I yelled at my brother.

'What? I thought he knew! Why else would he let Edward stay here?'

'Hmm, I dunno, maybe because he doesn't know?'

'Listen, maybe I should go,' Edward offered.

'No Edward, you stay,' Alice said, always being the voice of reason in our sibling fall outs. 'Jasper, I'm going to go and talk to Jacob. When I come back, we're going home, okay? Bella, go and have another glass of wine for Dutch courage for later.' Alice put on her coat and went outside to meet Jacob.

'Listen Bella, I'm really sorry about everything,' Jasper said in apology.

'It's okay Jazz. He was going to have to be told anyway.' I began to clear the table while we all waited for Alice to say her peace on our behalf. As I started cleaning dishes I felt someone next to me by the sink.

'You wash and I'll dry.' I turned to gaze into soft green eyes.

'Thanks,' I replied.

'I'm really sorry for all of this, you know. You don't deserve all the trouble I've put you through this past week.'

'Edward, don't forget what I said last night,' I reminded him. 'We're friends now. Whatever trouble you face, I face it too. Don't forget that, okay?'

'I won't,' Edward promised. 'Bella...is Jacob always this...hostile?'

'Only when he's been told his girlfriend has an arranged marriage on the sly,' I remarked. 'You gotta cut him some slack, you know?'

'Well, if he makes you happy then that's what matters. You're an extraordinary girl, Bella. You deserve the best.' We turned to each and our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. I wanted to turn away so badly, but I couldn't find the pull within me to do so.

'I'm back!' Alice's voice broke us out of our haze, and I realised that Edward and I had been leaning into each other unknowingly.

'I'll go and talk to Jake,' I said, and I went to put my coat on before heading out to the parking lot. When I got there, I found Jacob sitting on the hood of my truck, looking slightly defeated but definitely a lot calmer than earlier.

'Hey,' I said as I stood by the side of my truck and took of his hands into mine, playing with his fingers.

'Hey,' he replied. Gosh, he sounded so dejected right now. I hope Alice managed to mend some of the damage with whatever she said to him.

'So, what did Alice say?'

'She told me about what happened in Seattle,' he revealed. 'About how you or Edward didn't know anything about the...proposal. I'm just mad that you didn't tell me, you know? I felt like I was watching some inside joke that I couldn't be a part of.'

'I really am sorry Jake,' I whispered, touching his cheek with one hand and still holding his hand with the other. 'I didn't want to tell you while Edward was still here. I wanted us to talk about it on my own.'

'Bella, you do want to marry me, right?' At first I thought he was kidding, but when I met his eyes I could see he was very serious.

'Jake, of course I do! Why would you ask that?'

Jacob shrugged. 'I dunno...just thinking about the will, and watching you with him tonight...it worries me that you might wanna see if his mom had a good idea or something.'

I took Jacob's face into my hands and kissed him deeply. 'Jacob, I'm in love with you. Edward has only just walked into my life, but you have been here the whole time. I'm not gonna trade that for anyone, including him.' I held up my left hand where I wore the ring Jacob had place on my finger five months ago. 'I can't wait to put a second band on this finger, alright? Just name a date.'

'You mean that?' he asked.

I kissed him again. 'Does that answer your question?'

Jacob smiled. 'Yup, sure does. Now I know what I have to do.' He grabbed my hand and led me out of the parking lot and back to our apartment. When we got there, Alice and Jasper were still there with Edward, sitting on the couch chatting. Jacob strode over to Edward with purpose.

'Edward, you deserve an apology. I didn't know the whole story, so I apologize. You're free to stay here tonight and as long as you want until you sort out your mom's place.'

Edward stood up and shook Jacob's hand. 'I appreciate that, thank you. I promise I'll be out of your way by tomorrow.'

'That's cool. And I'm glad you guys are all still here, since I have an announcement,' Jacob carried on, addressing us all. 'I think Bella and I have waited long enough to get married, so why wait anymore? Alice, start planning, because we're moving the wedding to September!'

'September? Jacob, that's six weeks away!' I gasped.

'Don't worry babe, it's gonna be fantastic! Edward, I hope you will still be here to attend,' he replied, bringing me into his arms. 'Isn't this exciting, Bella?'

I'm sure there was a little part of me that was excited at the thought of soon becoming Mrs. Black. But right now, I was mostly terrified.

Getting married in six weeks?

Woah.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting - I had a horrible writing assignment for work, and Microsoft Word doesn't seem to be cooperating much on my computer. Anyway, here is another chapter for your enjoyment. By the way, just thought I'd mention that I passed with a Distinction in law school this week!**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie's creation, my artistic license ;)**

* * *

Wedding preparations began to get underway, and I watched my best friend turn from fashion stylist to wedding planner of the year. She managed to get Jacob to change the date of the wedding, her reason being that she would not have enough time to create 'the biggest moment of our lives'. The wedding would now take place at the end of September, giving us eight weeks instead of six. It still wasn't enough time as I would have liked though. Alice bombarded me every day at work that week with bridal magazines, venue listings and dress shops till I wanted to shoot Vera Wang.

Things back at home weren't much smoother. Jacob was true to his word and allowed Edward to stay for the week, since Edward planned to go down to Forks at the weekend to sort out the house. I insisted that I go with him and help him out; he told me there wouldn't be much needing to be done, since Liz had hired staff for cleaning on a weekly basis even while she stayed in Chicago, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. I knew it would be emotional for him to go back to a place that would bring back several memories – I couldn't let him face that alone.

I was perfectly fine with those plans until Friday morning, when I was running late for work. Jacob had to go away on business for a couple of days and left last night, leaving Edward and I alone. It wasn't much different than the time we had the storm; we talked and laughed about old times we could remember. It was truly a great night. But the next morning my alarm clock failed to wake me up so I was rushing around the house, trying to get ready for a scheduled interview with a designer.

It was while I had just come out of the shower that I didn't look ahead, and bumped straight into Edward. He held out his hands to steady me, but then his eyes widened as he looked down from my face.

'What?' I asked in confusion. It was when I looked down myself that I realised my towel had fallen down.

And Edward was looking at _everything_.

I screamed and picked up my towel at lightning speed, not even daring to look at him.

What's white and red all over?

Me, naked and embarrassed, that's what.

I carefully managed to avoid him for the rest of the morning, and thankfully Jasper invited him out for drinks in the evening so I was in bed by the time he came home. However, I had to face him when we both got into my truck to drive to Forks.

'Is this thing even safe?' Edward teased, patting the dashboard. My truck was pretty beat, but it was practically indestructible none the less.

'I will not have you insult my baby,' I fired back, feigning hurt.

'I think it speaks for itself,' Edward scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and drove out of the parking lot to our destination ahead. It started off as a smooth journey, both of us sitting in a companionable silence, until we got to the Kingston ferry dock where the traffic was pretty slow.

'Bella, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday morning.'

I think I audibly gulped at that point. 'We do?'

Edward gave a frustrated sigh. 'Bella, it's obvious you're embarrassed by what happened.'

'I'm not embarrassed. It's not a big deal, really.' Who was I kidding? My voice was trembling along with my hands, and my face was a beetroot. Not to mention that I'm a terrible liar.

'You've always been a bad liar, Bella.' See?

It was my turn to sigh. 'Listen, can we just get over it all and leave it at that?' I pleaded.

'If that's what you want,' Edward responded with a smile.

I answered with a smile of my own, and continued to drive slowly in silence.

'But just to let you know, you really have nothing to be embarrassed about,' Edward added.

'What?'

'Let's just say that Jacob is one lucky man,' he chuckled.

I turned to look at him in horror. 'So you got a good look then did you, you pervert?' I screeched.

'Oh come on Bella, I am a guy you know,' Edward said in defence, if you could call it one. 'It's not every day I have a woman naked in front of me.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot you're too busy for that now, aren't you?' I teased.

'It's not that I'm too busy,' Edward corrected. 'I just...never mind.'

I wanted to press him further about what he was going to say, but the traffic began to move again and Edward's expression made me wary to carry on the conversation

The rest of the journey was in silence, but mostly because we were both too interested in the old town where we once lived. Nothing had changed much in Forks, but that wasn't surprising. The town was so small after all, and never seemed that affected by the changing trends and fashions of the big city. I'm sure that if people could see who was in the truck, they would still remember us.

Edward got ready to tell me where to go, but oddly enough I still remembered the turnings that led to the Masen household. I parked the truck right outside the large white house with the black door and red mailbox, just as it had always been. Neither I nor Edward made a move to get out at first.

'Is it silly to be nervous?' Edward asked softly. I looked towards him and could see the tension visible on his face. I took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring smile

'Of course not, it's understandable. I'm right here with you, okay?

After a couple of deep breaths, Edward opened his car door and we both walked up the front lawn hand in hand to the front door. Edward used the spare key sent to him by the housekeeper, and we walked inside.

Apart from a few bits here and there, not much had changed. Walking into that house made me feel seventeen again. I half expected Liz to walk out from the kitchen and give us both a hug.

'You want some coffee?' Edward brought me out of my daydream.

'Yeah, that would be great, thanks,' I replied. Edward went on to the kitchen while I ventured into the living room. Again, just like the hallway, everything was just as it was seven years ago save for the plastic sheets covering the furniture. I walked over to the old fireplace to look at the framed pictures. I smiled at the first one – a very young Edward sitting on his father's knee. It was amazing how much Edward looked like his dad; he had the same green eyes as his mother, but everything else matched Edward Masen Sr. perfectly.

The second picture took me by surprise – it was a picture of Edward and me at his graduation. He looked gorgeous in his cap and gown and he had his arm around me, while I stood awkwardly beside him, blushing as usual.

'Do you remember that?' Edward said from behind me. I turned and took the coffee from his hands.

'Not at all, sorry,' I admitted.

'I do. I also remember when I went up on that stage to get my diploma, and how you and my mom were the loudest cheerers in the crowd.'

I snorted. 'Are you sure we weren't overpowered by most of the female half of the student body?'

Edward looked bemused. 'Everyone keeps talking like I was the Brad Pitt of Forks High or something.'

'That's because you were!' I laughed as I took a sip of my coffee. 'Black with two sugars, right? You still remember.'

'Of course,' he said. 'Come on, there's one room I'm keen to take a look at.'

Edward took my free hand and led me upstairs to his bedroom. I laughed when we walked in – it still looked like a room for a teenage boy. It felt odd going back inside as twenty-something year olds.

'It feels kind of sneaky, don't you think? Going up to your room alone, like we're two rebellious teens. How many other girls have had the pleasure?'

Edward scratched the back of his head. 'Actually...you're the only girl I've had up here.'

'Really?' I asked shocked. 'What about Tanya?'

Edward rolled his eyes. 'Come on Bella, my mom couldn't stand Tanya. I know I never really showed it but...my mom's opinion really mattered to me. I didn't want to bring a girl to my room like that knowing my mom never really liked her.'

'So what about me?'

'Well, Mom loved you, you know that.' Was it wrong to hope that he would say that he loved me back then too?

My eyes scanned the room and landed straight to the white baby grand piano. 'Oh Edward, you have to play something!' I ran to the piano and sat down on the stool, patting it as an invitation to join me.

Edward sat down beside me but he seemed uneasy about the idea.

'I haven't really played since...you know...'

'Oh...right.' Wow, way to make things even more difficult, Bella! 'Well you don't have – '

I was cut off mid-sentence by Edward's lips on mine. His lips were so soft and strong, and it sent a jolt of electricity through my body, settling in the pit of my stomach. As the initial shock began to wear off, I kissed him back tentatively and put my hands into his hair. Edward responded by weaving his arms around my body, his hands splayed across my back. But as my fingers scrunched into Edward's hair, I got a glimpse of something painful.

My engagement ring glistening in the sunlight.

What was I doing?

I pulled away from Edward liked I had been burnt by him. I had never felt so sick with myself, and yet gazing into his eyes I was so overcome with desire. I wanted to feel his lips again, and I hated myself for it.

'I should go.'

'Bella, wait.'

'I can't do this, sorry,' I cried, running out of the bedroom, out of the house altogether and took shelter in my truck.

That was the first time I had ever cheated on Jacob.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone :) I really am blown away by the reviews and favourites I've received for this story so far! It's my first fanfic so my expectations weren't too high but it's nice to know people are enjoying it. I'm coming down to the last 5 chapters now in terms of new material, so once they're done then the updates should be more frequent - I'll try my best!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

Naturally, I was too much of a coward to go back into the house and face Edward. I texted him saying that I was going back to Seattle; I was going back anyway, since he would be staying at the old house until the wedding.

Wait, did I really want him at the wedding now? I guess if I decided that he shouldn't come then everyone would get suspicious and ask questions. Obviously I wasn't going to tell Jacob what happened. One, because there would be a homicide on our hands, and two, because it would mean recalling what happened all over again.

But boy did I want to! Every night when I went to sleep, that kiss that was so full of passion and desire would invade my dreams. It was like cheating on Jacob several times over; I was in a real mess.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me.

One thing I really wanted was for my biological parents to be at my wedding. Jasper had found out that his parents had died when he was very young, so it wasn't possible for him. However, a couple years ago I managed to get in contact with my father. His name was Charlie Swan and he worked in the police department in Portland, Oregon. We began to correspond via email, where he answered many questions about how I ended up in care.

Apparently my real mother Renee ran off with me when I was very young and left Charlie, since she wasn't happy with the life they had. She left no way for Charlie to contact her so he never knew where we had gone to. It was only when we both contacted social services that we found out that Renee had met a man on her travels and decided I was cramping her style, so she left me in a children's home and claimed that my father had died. Not surprisingly, I couldn't get in touch with her.

Charlie knew that I was getting married, and I had expressed my wish to meet him in the hope that he would walk me down the aisle. Yes I didn't know him that well, but if he was willing to attend my wedding then I believed that he should be allowed to fulfil all his fatherly duties as well. Of course, I didn't believe that I would be getting married in seven weeks time. I made last minute arrangements to meet him in Portland, which we were both looking forward to. The plan was that I would go with Jacob on Friday and we would stay for the weekend.

Well, that was the plan until fate came and kicked me in the ass real hard.

'What do you mean you can't make it?'

'I'm sorry Bella, but Rachel went into labour this morning. She really wants me to be there,' Jacob explained at dinner on Tuesday evening. Jacob's sister Rachel was pregnant and was due to have her baby any day now. Unfortunately that day had to be today, three days before we planned to go to Portland.

'I understand,' I sighed, not managing to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Jacob cupped my face with his hand, his thumb stroking the apple of my cheek.

'You know much I want to meet your dad as much as you do,' he said in apology. 'We can plan another time before the wedding to go to Portland together, or he can visit Seattle. In the meantime, why not ask Alice and Jasper to go with you?'

It didn't sound like a bad idea; Jasper was my brother in every sense of the word, and Alice was my best friend. They would have been the next people on my list to come with me. However, that plan also failed on me as I had lunch with Alice the next day.

'Oh Bella, I would love to but...Jasper and I have an appointment that day,' she said.

'Really? What for?'

Alice looked really anxious at that point, which frightened me since she's hardly ever unsure about anything. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, urging her to carry on.

'I'm pregnant!' Alice gushed with tears in her eyes.

'Oh my God Alice, that's wonderful news!' I stretched across the table to hug her. I was so happy for Alice; I knew she and Jasper had been trying for a baby for a little while, and now everything was coming together for them nicely. 'Does Jasper know?'

Alice shook her head. 'Not yet. I was going to tell him on Thursday evening, and then bring him along to the doctor's appointment the next morning.'

'He's gonna be ecstatic Alice, I know it,' I said happily.

'Yeah, me too. But I'm really sorry we can't come with you to see Charlie. Is there anyone else you could bring?'

I couldn't think of anyone else particularly close to me. I would rather have someone who I was very familiar with, especially if I was meeting Charlie for the first time; it was going to be pretty emotional. I shook my head.

Well, there is one person who could be ideal,' Alice mused.

'Absolutely not.'

'Oh come on Bella! Edward would be perfect for this. I mean, you guys grew up together right? So he's a great substitute for Jasper.'

'Alice, there is no way I'm bringing Edward with me after what happened.' How could she even think of something like that? I doubt I'd even be able to look him the eyes. Oh, but his eyes...

'Earth to Bella?' Alice attempted to break me out of my daydream. 'Listen, I can come with you and we can talk to him together if you like?'

I groaned and my head hit the table. 'Alice, do we really have to do this?'

Alice stroked my hair lovingly. 'You'll feel better if you do, sweetie. I don't think Edward will hold anything against you. Invite him for lunch tomorrow.'

I could see that I wasn't going to get out if this, so I took out my phone. I was too afraid to call him so I sent him a text instead.

**Hey. We need 2 talk. Can u make lunch 2morrow? Alice will be there 2. –B-**

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed with a reply.

_I agree. Let me know the time and place. Tell Alice I said hi. Miss u. E._

Miss you? What do I say to that? Miss you too?

No, I couldn't. It would feel like I was stringing him along, playing with his feelings...it just wasn't right. Tomorrow, I would say everything that needed be said...before asking him to accompany me on the biggest trip of my life so far.

* * *

'So that's three coffees, and a side order of pancakes please, extra syrup.' Alice gave the waitress a smile as she wrote down our order. I wasn't going to smile at her though – she was obviously flirting with Edward, leaning just at the right angle for her cleavage to be on show. Edward was oblivious to it all, his eyes only looking at me.

I couldn't blame her though; the man was beautiful. He was sitting opposite me in a grey turtleneck sweater that hugged his chest in all the right places. When he walked into the coffee shop that morning, all the longing from that day at Liz's house flooded back to me till I almost wept. This was going to be a lot harder than I ever imagined.

'I hope you don't mind me coming,' Alice said to Edward. 'Bella told me what happened and she wanted me to offer her some support if that's okay.'

'It's fine. I know you're like a sister to Bella. I'm glad she has a friend like you.' Edward smiled at both of us, and I smiled back subconsciously.

'Well, you two need to talk so I'm going to leave you to it.' Alice got up to leave, but I grabbed her hand, my eyes pleading with her to stay. I couldn't do this.

'Don't worry Bella, I'll be sitting right there,' she said, pointing to the two armchairs across the room. I relaxed then and let go of her hand. I watched her walk all the way to the other side and sit down before finally turning to Edward.

'Hi,' I whispered shyly.

'Hi,' he copied.

'You wanna go first?'

Edward shrugged 'Well alright, if that's what you want.' I nodded, not wanting my voice to betray how nervous I was any more.

'Obviously, I need to apologize for what happened. You're an engaged woman and I took advantage of you in my...grief. That's what it was. I was...overcome with emotion at the time...I wasn't thinking straight...'

'Oh.' Huh. So he kissed me in confusion. I should really be relieved that Edward wasn't pining over me, but instead my heart tugged and it hurt. What was this feeling seeping through me? Rejection? And why did Edward look like he was trying to convince himself about his reasons for the kiss and not me?

'Can you forgive me?' he pleaded, taking his hands in mine across the table. We were interrupted by the waitress arriving with our order.

'Where's the woman that was with you?' she asked.

'She's over there,' I replied, pointing at Alice who gave us a little wave. I let go of Edward's hands in the process.

The waitress gave us a nod – and Edward a wink – and then walked over to Alice. I almost gagged at the sight of her swaying her hips for his attention.

'Well?' I turn back to Edward who is waiting for my answer, his gaze boring into mine.

'Of course Edward, just don't let it happen again, alright?' God, if only it could happen again!

'I promise you Bella, I won't step out of line again,' Edward said with sincerity. 'So, how have you been?'

'I've been okay, thanks. Actually, there is something else I need to ask you...'

Edward took a sip of his coffee. 'Oh?'

'Well, two years ago I got in touch with my dad...my real dad, that is,' I explained.

'Wow Bella, that's a big step but as long as you're happy then it's wonderful,' Edward replied. 'So what did you want to ask me?'

I shifted in my spot with nervousness. Here goes nothing...

'Well, I'm planning to go to Portland this weekend to visit him. I'm hoping that he might consider coming to the wedding too. I was supposed to go with Jacob, but he had to go back home to be with his sister who's just had a baby. I asked Alice but she's busy with Jasper...'

'Bella, are you asking me to go with you?'

'Well...yeah,' I said sheepishly. Please don't reject me now.

'Do you want me to come?' Edward asked softly.

My head knew that I shouldn't want him to come with me, but my heart couldn't resist jumping at the fact of a weekend alone with Edward. God, I'm such a hussy!

'You're the only other person I could choose,' I said honestly.

'Yes,' he replied simply.

'Yes?'

'Yes Bella, I would be honoured to escort you to meet your father. I'm also keen to meet him too, actually,' Edward confessed.

'Thank you so much Edward!' Without thinking, I reached across the table and flung my arms around his neck. However, I also managed to knock over his coffee in the process, right onto his lap.

'Shit, I'm so sorry!' I went to grab some paper towels, but Edward stopped me.

'It's cool Bella, I've got this,' he assured me. God, how embarrassing! We really were one awkward pair. This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend, to say the least.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody :) Hope everyone had a good week! For those who followed TWBD from the first time I posted it in 2011, this will be the last chapter from that time. After this, everything is brand new for everyone! Do bare with me, I'm having a love/hate relationship with the final chapters at the moment :S **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

Jacob was definitely not pleased with the plan to travel to Portland with Edward on Friday. Of course, he didn't want to argue since that would make him look unreasonable, plus there was nothing that he could do from the reservation to stop it. I assured him that I would be fine with Edward so there was no need for too much concern.

The truth? I was terrified of what might happen on this trip between Edward and I. One afternoon alone with him was bad enough, but a whole weekend was something I wasn't sure I could stand. I loved Jacob and I wasn't someone to take feelings likely, but Edward was bringing a lot of confusion that I didn't really like.

Nevertheless, Edward picked me up from my apartment on Friday afternoon. Rosalie managed to pull a few strings and get a garage in Seattle to set him up with a Land Rover while he was in Washington. It wasn't as nice as his shiny silver Volvo that he usually drove in, but he said that he felt a lot safer driving this than my battered old truck. Show off.

Edward was determined to stop as little as possible, but I convinced him to stop halfway at a diner since I was starving and wanted to freshen up.

'Let's play twenty questions,' Edward suggested as we tucked into some gorgeous steak and fries.

'Fine, but I go first,' I replied.

'Cool, shoot.'

'Do you really spend all your time in the office, or are Emmett and Rosalie exaggerating too much?' I asked, smirking.

Edward laughed heartily. 'Why do you ask? Do I come across as the party animal type to you?'

'Nope, no asking questions! You've got to answer first.'

'Okay then,' Edward conceded. 'It's not as bad as they make it but yes, I don't really tend to go out much. Now, I ask you again; do I look like the party animal type to you?'

'Not really, but you're charismatic,' I answered. 'It would make more sense for you to be that kind of guy.'

Edward pondered my answer for a moment. 'Hmm, interesting. Okay, my turn.'

Oh Lord, let it not be anything too difficult...

'How did you know that Jacob was 'the one'?' he asked, using air quotes. Okay, that wasn't too bad.

'It was just the way he made me feel...like I was the only thing that mattered. With him, I just feel content,' I shrugged.

'I guess that's nice, if you like that sort of thing.'

I laughed incredulously. 'What do you mean?'

'It's true that love should make you feel happy and content,' Edward began, unconsciously taking his hands in mine, 'but it should also make you excited, keep you on your toes if you will. I want to still get that heart racing, sweaty palmed, fast breathing feeling when I see her. What I'm trying to say is...I don't want to just feel comfortable by love...I wanna feel exhilarated by it.'

Edward had me mesmerized by his words, his eyes smouldering into mine. Our faces had leaned towards each other, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Just a little further, and his lips could be on mine...

'Your turn,' he smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing.

'I don't want to play any more,' I said grumpily, leaning back again and shifting in my seat.

'Awww, don't be a spoil sport! We were having fun weren't we?' Edward teased.

'Whatever, let's get going before it gets too late.'

We didn't make any more stops before reaching the hotel where Edward and I would be staying. Since I originally planned to go with Jacob though, there was still a slight problem that needed to be ironed out.

'Excuse me?'

'Hello there, how may I help?' the hotel clerk asked.

'Well we have a double room booked under the name Jacob Black. I was supposed to stay here with my fiancé but he had an emergency to attend to. Would it be possible to switch to two single rooms instead?

'Let me just check the system for you...'

'Thanks'. I glanced back at Edward who was sitting in the lobby, with no clue as to what I was trying to arrange. After his little stunt at the diner, there was no way I would be spending my stay here in the same room with him. I didn't trust myself, and I certainly did not trust him.

'I'm afraid we have no room available at the moment, miss. It seems we're fully booked for the night,' the hotel clerk informed.

Please let this not be happening, I thought to myself. From my peripheral vision, I could see Edward had now joined me at the front desk.

'There's nothing at all?' I begged in desperation.

'I'm afraid not, miss. The double suite is all we have to offer you at this time.'

'That's fine, we'll take it,' Edward replied.

I turned to him, horror clearly written on my face. 'What? I'm not sharing a room with you!'

'Oh come on Bella, we used to have sleepovers as kids all the time.'

'Er, no we did not!'

Edward patted my shoulder smugly. 'Well, there's a first time for everything. I'll go get the bags.'

Oh, you better pray that you're still alive by tomorrow morning, Cullen...

The double suite was actually pretty decent. It wasn't a large room, but it was spacious enough for the price and had a nice en suite bathroom. There was a small TV for pay-per-view and a mini bookshelf containing some classic literature. I smiled at the thought of getting to read Wuthering Heights before bedtime. Unfortunately, all good feelings were lost once Edward walked into our suite with our bags, and I was reminded that I would have to spend the night with this man alone.

I know what you're thinking – how is this any different to when he was staying in my apartment? Come on ladies, you know it isn't the same when you're sharing each other's space. Eventually, we were going to have to discuss sleeping arrangements as well...

'How about we just order some room service for dinner instead of going out? What do you say?' Edward asked.

I offered him a scowl instead. 'I'm not hungry.'

Edward ignored my foul mood and opted to take me into his arms. 'Bella, cheer up. It can't be that bad staying here with me can it?'

I pushed him away, flushed from anger at both him and myself for enjoying how it felt to be in his embrace. 'I'm going out for dinner, and no, I don't need company!' I grabbed my purse and headed out, not bothering to look to Edward as I slammed the door behind me.

I managed to go as far as the MacDonald's across the street, sullenly eating my Big Mac and fries. Looking back on how I behaved earlier, I realised how stupid I must have looked in front of Edward. If he was ever reminded of how I used to be as a teenager, it was then. I didn't mean to act like a little child, but I felt so vulnerable around him. I knew he was aware of exactly how he was making me feel, yet he acted as though it was nothing, like he was unaffected.

Edward was treating me like the girl he knew seven years ago, but I wasn't that girl any more. I had grown up and gained confidence, and I refused to let him think he knew all there was to know about Bella Swan.

I walked back into the hotel room determined and ready.

'Here,' I said to Edward, passing him a MacDonald's bag. 'I got you a Big Tasty meal. I hope that's okay.'

Edward took it reluctantly, reminding me of my behaviour earlier. 'Thank you.'

'I think I'm gonna have an early night,' I announced. 'Do you want to use the bathroom first, or should I?'

Edward regarded me for a moment before answering. 'You can go ahead,' he said softly.

I gathered my stuff and went to the bathroom to change. On the inside, I was a quivering mess, but I wasn't going to let Edward know that. This time, I would have the upper hand. I changed into a vest top and sweatpants, brushed my teeth and washed my face before exiting the bathroom for Edward's turn. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Edward in a thermal top and plaid pyjama pants.

We both sat on the bed in silence, ignoring the elephant in the room until it was too much to take...

'So I'll sleep on the floor, while you take the bed,' Edward offered.

'No, it's okay, I can take the floor,' I declined shyly.

Edward smiled at me sheepishly. 'We're not really going to come to an agreement on this, are we?'

I chuckled softly. 'No, I guess not. What do we do then?'

'Well, we can always...share the bed?'

I blushed from all the possibilities that one sentence presented. Don't show him how you feel...

'Well, fine then.' I quickly got up and slid underneath the covers, my back facing Edward. I waited a few moments before I felt Edward's weight on the other side of the mattress.

'I know this is a big deal for you, Bella. You don't have to pretend.'

I slowly turned to face Edward's worried eyes. 'What?'

Edward sighed. 'Bella, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're a virgin. Not many women your age have their fiancé sleep in the guest room of their apartment unless they're waiting until marriage.'

I turned away from Edward's gaze. It wasn't that I was ashamed to be a virgin; it was my decision to wait until Jacob and I were married to sleep together, and we both had no issues with it. But the subject just seemed so intimate to discuss with Edward.

Edward tilted my chin with his finger to make me look back at him. 'Bella, I'm not making fun of you. I respect your decision to wait for Jacob. I just want you to know that I won't try anything, okay?' He said the last part with a small smile, which made me giggle.

'You better not. My dad's a cop you know,' I threatened.

'Are you nervous about tomorrow?' he asked.

'Extremely.' This wasn't going to be a job interview, or even meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time. I was meeting my own father for the first time. Would he like me? Would I like him? Did I just look like him, or would I remind him of my mother? There were too many questions that wouldn't be answered until we were face to face.

I didn't even realise I was crying until Edward held me to his chest. 'It's alright Bella; you don't have to be scared. I know your father will love you when he meets you.'

'How do you know that?' I sniffed.

Edward held me tighter. 'Because I...'

Love you?

'I know he will. Everyone loves you, Bella. What's not to love?'

It took a moment for my heart to restart. Of course I was overreacting; Edward couldn't love me – he doesn't even know me that well any more. I pushed all thoughts out my head until I was able to fall into a relaxed slumber – in the comfort of Edward's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again :) apologies for the delay - had to get myself back into work mode after jury service! All this is brand new material from now on, so if you're joining from before then you've been waiting long enough for this one!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my creative licence ;)**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window into our hotel room and onto my face, waking me up from my slumber. I didn't want to get out of my bed though, enjoying the warmth beside me. It was then that I realised who the warmth was coming from.

I tilted my face upwards to take a peek at Edward. He looked so adorable when he was asleep, with his hair even more wild than usual and his face holding a serene expression. It was times like this that I was most confused about my 'relationship' with Edward. When he lay there like that, with his arm still holding me close to him, I had to fight even more to keep Jacob at the forefront of my mind.

I watched as a lazy smile began to form on Edward's face and two eyes opened to reveal his green orbs staring into my own.

'Hey Bella,' he said groggily.

'Hey Edward,' I replied. 'Sleep well? Edward began to chuckle.

'What?' I questioned.

'Well, it was definitely an interesting experience. I didn't know you talked in your sleep, Bella.'

My face flushed in heat as I lay there mortified. I completely forgot that I did that.

'Oh my God,' I mumbled embarrassingly. 'Please tell me that I didn't say anything to ruin me forever.'

Edward's eyes turned soft then. 'You said my name.'

I gulped. 'I did? How…how many times exactly?'

'Enough to boost my ego a little,' Edward remarked, his smirk back in full force. He laughed as I dropped my face in my hands, too ashamed to look at him any more. He managed to pull my hands away from my face and tilt my chin to look at him once more.

'I am very flattered that I star in your dreams. Bella,' he said tenderly, pushing a strand of hair back behind my ear. I was lost in his eyes and I didn't miss how his gaze fell on to my lips.

He wants to kiss me, I thought to myself. And I might not stop him.

However, it was my phone vibrating that broke the connection between us and I tensed in his grasp, finally noticing our proximity. Edward sighed and released me so I could check who just texted me.

Guilt washed over me when I saw it was Jacob.

* * *

'I don't think I can do this.'

After Edward and I showered, dressed and had breakfast, we made our way to Charlie's house using the directions he gave me. However, the closer we got to our destination, the more nervous I became. I must have made Edward drive round the block a hundred times before finally pulling up outside Mr Swan's residence, a small whitewashed house with a police cruiser parked in front.

A wave of insecurity washed over me all at once as I wondered whether my father would be happy to see me. What if I didn't meet his expectations? What if he didn't meet mine? I know we had been writing to each other for some time, but meeting the guy was a different thing entirely.

'Bella, it's going to be fine, don't worry,' Edward reassured me, squeezing my hand.

'Okay, let's do this now before I change my mind,' I replied, opening the truck door and stepping out onto the pavement. Edward held my hand as we walked towards the door but I stopped him once we got to the porch, wanting to ring the doorbell myself. I stood and waited, desperately willing myself not to make a run for it at the last second. After what felt like a lifetime, the door opened to reveal my father.

He was a dark haired man, of medium height and build, with chocolate brown eyes just like my own which showed a hint of nervousness. He still had on his police uniform, which made me smile. Seeing him for the first time, there was no hesitation that Charlie Swan was my dad. From his colouring to his awkward stance, we mirrored each other so much.

'Bella?' Charlie's voice cracked slightly as he called my name.

'Hi…Dad,' I replied, and before I knew what I was doing, I embraced him. I was so overwhelmed at that point that it just felt right. Charlie stiffened at my gesture but I eventually felt his arms around me too. He pulled back to get a better look at me.

'I never thought I'd see you again Bella. You look so much like your mother,' Charlie said, a hint of sadness in his expression.

'Sorry,' I said sheepishly, feeling like I should apologize for bringing back bad memories. I could tell that he still loved her after all those years.

'Don't be silly,' Charlie answered back, chuckling a little. 'It's so good to have you here. And you must be Jacob?' I followed Charlie's gaze behind me, realising that Edward had joined us on the front porch.

'No sir, I'm Edward, an old friend of Bella's from high school,' Edward corrected him, stepping forward to shake his hand.

'Jacob's sister just had a baby so he couldn't make it,' I explained.

'That's a shame, but it's good to meet you Edward. Come on in,' said Charlie as he ushered us into his home.

It was just as small inside as it was outside, with both dated furniture and wallpaper in each room. As I stepped into the living room, I noticed a few pictures pinned to the wall above the fireplace. There was one of a younger looking Charlie in a tux, next to a brunette lady in a simple wedding dress who I assumed was my mother Renee. I could see some traces of resemblance but I was clearly my father's child without question. Or maybe I'd just rather not link myself to a woman who didn't want me in the first place.

My eyes were drawn to another picture of a little girl, no older than three or four, with dark brown hair and a cheesy grin, hugging an oversized teddy bear. I was so fascinated by it, having never seen any pictures of me as a child.

'You've probably got a lot of questions,' Charlie said from behind me. I turned around to face him.

'I've got hundreds,' I agreed.

'Well, we can start with this,' he offered, handing me a beaten up leather book.

Charlie, Edward and I sat together on the couch while I discovered that the book was in fact a scrapbook. Even though I didn't live with Charlie for very long, he still managed to thoroughly document the few years that I did with many photos. There were bath times, first steps, first day at nursery, the works. There were also a few finger paintings and scribbles from my attempt to write. Each item triggered even more questions and Charlie did his best to piece everything together.

Charlie and Renee grew up in Maywood Park, a small town in Portland. They were high school sweethearts and got married straight after graduation. Charlie was used to small town life and was pretty content when he got a desk job at the local police station, hoping he could progress in the department over time. Renee, on the other hand, always wanted to escape. She had high hopes and big dreams that were outside of Maywood Park. That was one way in which I could see myself relating to my mother; I too would have done anything to break free from Forks.

After I was born, Charlie hoped that being a mother would ground Renee a bit more. He wasn't trying to hold her back, he just believed that this was what they both wanted when they got married. But motherhood wasn't a good fit for Renee; she soon started to resent her life even more and became distant towards Charlie. Charlie became suspicious when Renee started leaving the house for hours at a time. He came home one night to Renee packing her bags, when she announced that she had met someone else and was leaving him, taking me with her. That didn't make sense to me; I thought she didn't want me in the first place? She probably did it to spite Charlie.

'After your mother had left and took you with her, I tried everything to find you again,' Charlie recalled. 'I went to your nursery school, the local doctor, even at work, but no one knew where you were Bells.'

'Bells…is that what you used to call me?' I asked. No one had ever called me Bells before, and I liked the thought of it being a special nickname for me.

Charlie flushed red, scratching the back of his head – yet another trait I seemed to have inherited. 'Yeah…I guess old habits die hard.'

'It's cool, I like it,' I assured him with a smile. He seemed to relax a bit more then and continued telling us old stories.

I had to admit that I liked Edward being there. He was very responsive and seemed genuinely interested in everything we learnt about my past. I couldn't help but notice his nearness as he sat beside me on the couch, and the way he held my hand when Charlie recalled the more difficult times. I was beginning to crave Edward's presence and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

I could have sat for ages taking in all this new information about myself, but the telltale rumbling of my stomach alerted me to more pressing matters. I was shocked when the clock above the fireplace read four o'clock in the afternoon.

'I'm afraid cooking isn't my strongest skill,' Charlie confessed. 'We'll probably have to order pizza or something.'

'I'm sure I could rustle up something with what you've got,' I offered, although I wasn't feeling optimistic about Charlie having any decent groceries in the house if he didn't know how to cook. Fortunately, Charlie's love of fishing meant that he had a decent catch of salmon in the fridge. I seasoned some with lemon juice, salt, pepper and dil from the store cupboard and put it under the grill. I then cut some potatoes to boil, along with some forgotten frozen vegetables from the freezer.

Once dinner was ready, I plated it up and served. Charlie was most appreciative of my culinary skills.

'I'm sure going to miss this when you're gone Bells,' he sighed, tapping his stomach in satisfaction.

'Well she did learn from the best,' Edward added with a smirk in my direction.

'Ah, so you're a whizz in the kitchen then Edward?' asked Charlie, earning a snort from me in my wine glass. Edward short me a dirty look but his eyes told me he was being playful.

'No, not me,' he replied politely. 'My mother taught Bella how to cook growing up.'

'Well it's nice to know someone could do that for her,' Charlie mused, slight sadness laced in his tone.

It seemed as if the tables had turned when we just about ready to leave for the evening. When I first arrived, I hardly wanted to step through the door. Now that we were departing, it was all rather bittersweet. There was one more thing I had to ask, and Edward waited in the truck to give me and Charlie some privacy.

'Charlie – Dad – ,' I began, 'I'm so glad that we were able to find each other. I know it's a bit soon to ask this of you, and you don't have to say yes if you don't want to but…would you like to come to my wedding…and maybe walk me down the aisle? Now that I know you better, I can't think of a better person to do it.'

I could tell Charlie wasn't one for emotion, so the slight glint in his eyes and the beaming smile that took over his features pierced my hair and assured me that this was right.

'I would love to Bella. Nothing would make me happier,' he replied softly.

'Great! Thank you so much!' I cheered, giving him a warm hug. Charlie reciprocated but was still a bit stiff like earlier – I guess he wasn't the hugging type.

'Bells, before you go, I wanted to warn you about something,' Charlie said nervously.

'Warn me about what?'

'It's about your…friend, Edward.'

'He's not a wanted felon is he?' I joked, easing the tension that suddenly fell upon us at the mention of the beautiful man in my truck outside.

'Not quite. Bella…I don't know how you feel about him but he's in love with you.'

My heart skipped a beat and I was glad that only I knew about it. 'What do you mean? We're just friends…'

'Bells, he might be just a friend to you but I don't think he feels the same,' Charlie continued. 'Spending the day with you both, it's not hard to tell. The way he looks at you…it's the same way I looked at your mother.'

I should have gunned the idea down completely. I should have told Charlie that he didn't know what he was talking about, that even if Edward was in love with me, I wasn't going to be marrying him anyway. Instead, my silence gave him even more cause for concern.

'Just promise me you'll be careful, okay? I wouldn't want to see you get hurt,' urged Charlie. I merely nodded in response and put on a brave smile, not letting him see how his advice pierced me to my core.

I walked towards the truck and watched Edward watching me, his crooked smile clearly on display, and wondered if that was the face of a man in love.

We drove back to the hotel in silence. Edward asked me several times if I was okay but I simply nodded my answer or dismissed it for being tired. I didn't dare look at his face or into his eyes in case I discovered what Charlie had so desperately warned me about.

But Edward couldn't love me. There were times where our connection was strong, that was true, but the fact is we knew nothing about our lives now. The possibilities were either that Edward was in love with me since high school or had fallen in love with me in the short time we were back in each other's lives, but none of those scenarios were plausible in my mind.

'Earth to Bella?' Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked out of the window, only now noticing that we were in the hotel parking lot.

'Bella, you're killing me here,' Edward whined. 'You have to tell me what you're thinking.'

I could see he wasn't going to let this go so I attempted to be truthful but cryptic. 'We're good friends, right?'

'Of course we are,' Edward answered, his expression clearly confused. 'What makes you think we're not?'

'I just want to make sure that we're on the same page,' I mumbled tentatively. 'That we're still… friends.'

A flash of emotion crossed Edward's face but was instantly replaced with some sort of recognition. 'Ah, I see. I get it.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, it's alright Bella. I can see you're uncomfortable right now. I know I've been messing with you a little but I'll behave from now on,' Edward promised with a smile.

'O..kay,' I replied. I was the confused one now as we got out of the car and headed to the hotel.

'In fact,' Edward began, facing me and walking backwards, 'we can go to the front desk right now and get separate rooms as planned.'

My heart lunged at the thought. 'Edward, you don't have to do that.'

'It's fine, honestly,' he urged with a tight lipped smile. 'You've got a lot on your plate and I haven't been sensitive to that. From now on, I'll give you the breathing space you need.'

Edward was right; I could do with some breathing space, even if he didn't know to what extent. I should be happy. No more Edward to confuse me and my feelings.

So why did I feel like I had just been dumped?


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting! Life kinda crept up on me a little bit! Plus I'm working out the last chapters now...I don't know how I feel about them. I guess I'm my own worse critic really, but I'll leave it up to you guys to judge...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie's creation, my artistic licence ;)**

* * *

Edward kept his word once we got to Seattle and kept his distance. I didn't hear from him in days and was suffering serious withdrawal symptoms. Any stranger on the street would think that I had just broken up with a boyfriend. Sure, he hung out with Jasper enough. In fact, they had been going out every night since we came back from Portland, much to Alice's annoyance. She let Jasper off the hook though, since he had been more than attentive to her when he found out they were expecting.

Even worse still was the fact that I was being so hot and cold with Jacob lately as a result. He was trying to be as patient with me as he could but I'm sure that my mood swings were starting to grate on him. We were hardly acting like the typical loved up couple, counting down the weeks until their wedding day.

It was at times like this that I reached out to Angela, the voice of reason. Of course Alice had helped me think things through as well, but Angela knew all too well about my Edward obsession back in high school. Maybe she could shed some light on the situation, or at least tell me to snap out of it. We met up for a lunchtime coffee during the week at a small café local to my office. Angela was a full time mom but managed to get Ben's mom to watch her two children while she was out. Mike and Tyler were the most adorable boys, with Mike being the dead stamp of his father and Tyler donning Angela's eyes and smile. When I thought of a model family, I thought of them.

'Sounds like a lot Bella,' Angela mused sympathetically after I recounted the turn of events so far. 'How are you holding up?'

'I don't know. I haven't really had time to sit and think about it until now,' I confessed. 'I just feel so guilty. I mean I love Jacob so much. How could one stupid crush just come in and turn everything upside down?'

'Well you did fall pretty hard in high school Bella,' Angela reminded me. 'Edward was all you could think of back then. Heck, I didn't even meet the guy but you talked about him enough. It was easy to forget once you went to college and moved on with your life, but now he's here and the memories are flooding back, that's all. It doesn't mean you don't love Jacob. Unless…'

'Unless?' I urged her to go on, eyes wide and waiting.

'Unless…you're not sure? You definitely want to marry Jacob right?'

'Of course I do. I would have preferred if I had more time, I have to be honest,' I admitted.

'So you feel pressured perhaps?' suggested Angela.

'When Ben asked you to get married after high school…how did you feel about it?' Angela and Ben got hitched a couple months after graduation. It didn't come across as sudden – everyone was very aware how smitten they were with each other – but in a small town, people talk. I had been so sick of hearing rumours about Angela being knocked up and needing a shot gun wedding; I knew she wasn't like that at all.

'Obviously, I was scared at first,' Angela recalled, a small smile lighting her features. 'I knew how crazy my parents would be about it, and all the stories swirling around about the circumstances. But I was only nervous about what other people would think, never about my own feelings. Nothing was more certain than how I felt about Ben, so saying yes was easy after that.'

She finished with a satisfied sigh and took her hand in mine. 'As long as your feelings about this are certain then you have nothing to worry about, I promise. But don't let anyone pressure you if you're not ready yet.'

'But shouldn't I be ready now? We've been together long enough,' I said worriedly, shoulders sagging in defeat.

'Bella, marriage is a big commitment not to be taken lightly,' Angela reminded me. 'It's not just the next step on a to-do list, even If that's how people see it these days. If you're not ready yet then it's better to admit it now than to regret it later.'

I stared into my half cup of coffee and mulled over her words. Things were going pretty fast for me right now and I was quite overwhelmed. I figured the best thing would be to talk to Jacob and voice my anxiety, hoping that he would understand.

'So you don't want to marry me?'

'No Jake, of course I want to marry you. I just don't understand why we have to rush all of this in five weeks.'

Jacob and I were sat on the couch in his apartment building; so far, my plan was not working out as I had hoped. Jacob offered to watch his newborn niece while his sister Rachel and her husband Paul had some time to themselves. Once she started to sleep, I felt it was best time to broach the subject to Jacob.

Jacob looked hurt although he was trying his best to be understanding. I knew If he continued looking at me with those puppy dog eyes that I would crumble and give him anything he wanted, but he needed to hear me out.

'Babe, I love you so much,' Jacob said tenderly, holding his face in my hands. 'When you agreed to marry me, I felt like I was the luckiest man alive. In fact, if I could have married you right there and then, I would have in a second.'

In these moments, it was too easy to understand why I loved and needed Jacob. While Edward left me confused, Jacob made me feel cherished. His absolute certainty about us brought tears to my eyes.

'Jacob, I'm so sorry,' I cried. 'I've been really moody these past couple of days and I've been taking it out on you.'

Jacob wiped my tears with his thumbs, his hands still cradling my face just like his words cradled my heart. 'It's okay Bella. Maybe I have put too much pressure on you. If you really want to wait for a while then that's fine with me.' He reassured with a smile, the sincerity clear in his eyes.

'No, I don't.' It was true – I didn't want to wake. I was tired of the hesitation and pining for memories and feelings that were long forgotten before. In front of me was a man that loved and cared for me more than anyone else I had known. Even if Charlie's suspicions were correct, Jacob was the only man who wasn't scared to declare himself to me; he wins every time.

'I want to marry you, Mr Black. No turning back now.' I chuckled quietly. Jacob grinned and kissed me, slow and tenderly as though he was showing me all his love and devotion through the way our lips moved together.

Later that night, I watched as Jacob sung his niece to sleep after she stirred a little. He had the vocal abilities of a walrus, but seeing him serenading her and looking down at her with adoration made my heart melt. I could almost picture him doing the same to another baby girl, with tanned skin and curly brown hair. For the first time since Edward's arrival, I really couldn't wait to become Mrs Black.

The next day, I woke up to a pair of blue eyes boring into mine.

'Alice? How did you get into my apartment?'

I used the spare key under the flower pot obviously,' Alice scoffed as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

'How did you know I have a spare key under the flower pot?' I quizzed while I rubbed the remains of sleep from my eyes.

'Bella, everyone has a spare key under their flowerpot. It's like an unwritten rule. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about flower pots, I'm here to help you pack!' Alice squealed excitedly and raided my wardrobe, deciding which items were worthy enough to be crammed into the suitcase at the bottom of the bed.

'Pack? Pack for what?' I asked. I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, knowing my hair was probably a haystack right about now.

'I'm getting you out of this funk. You're going to be a bride so it's time you start acting like one!' Alice commanded, frantically walking from the bathroom to the bedroom and back with toiletries.

'Okay, but you still haven't told me where we're going or what we're doing,' I murmured warily.

Alice sat beside me on the bed and took her hands in mine. 'As your maid of honour, it is my duty to make sure you have the best bachelorette party ever so…'

'So?'

'We're going to New York City!' Alice screamed.

'Oh my God, are you for real?' I shrieked with excitement. Despite the fact that we owned a fashion magazine, we were yet to visit one of the fashion capitals of the world.

'Uh huh, just you, me, Angela and Rosalie,' Alice answered with a beaming smile.

'Angela and Rosalie are coming too? How did you manage that?'

'I pulled a few strings,' Alice replied nonchalantly. 'Ben is going to watch the kids while Angela is away and Jasper helped me get in touch with Rosalie. After all, a hen party is no fun without a few hens!'

'Thank you so much!' I grabbed Alice and gave the biggest hug imaginable. I was genuinely excited about this trip, and being with my girlfriends was just what the doctor ordered. I hoped that it would get me into the spirit of this wedding.

We scurried to pack the last few items and brought my suitcase to the car. Alice then drove us to pick up Angela from her home. She stood on the porch with Ben to say goodbye, Ben looking a little tearful. If it had been any other man, I probably would have cringed, but Ben had always been a tad emotional. I think that was one of the things Angela loved about him too. Angela's dad was a pastor and had often been quite strict with her, sometimes finding it difficult to express his emotions. The fact that Ben was the complete opposite only made her fall for him more.

'Hey Ben,' I said with a wave as he and Angela walked to the car together.

'Hey Bella, you make sure you look after my girl okay?' Ben threatened in jest.

'I'll make sure she comes back in one piece,' I replied with a wink.

It wasn't long before we hit the road to Seattle-Tacoma Intl. We were starting to cut it fine for time, so Alice took it as an opportunity to step on the gas. She recently purchased a yellow Porsche which was turning her into a bit of a speed demon.

In the excitement of things, I completely forgot to call Jacob and let him know the plan. I took my phone out of my purse when Alice stopped me.

'Don't worry Bella, I spoke to Jake beforehand and he gave me his blessing. He said he'll probably go out with the boys.'

'Oh, that sounds cool. Is Jasper going?'

'Most likely, yes. He'll probably bring Edward along too.' Alice must have noticed me pale slightly and reached to squeeze my hand. 'It's okay, they're big boys. I'm sure it will be fine.'

'Jacob's cool with Edward now, isn't he?' Angela asked, joining in the conversation from the back seat.

'Yeah I guess they are.' I said hesitantly. 'I still can't imagine them going out to a bar or whatever though.'

'I think it's nice that he's trying for you though,' Angela commented thoughtfully. 'Who knows, maybe they'll end up being best friends.'

'What, like a bromance or something?' I chuckled.

'Yeah, soon they'll be buying matching tees and staying up all night on the phone!' Alice put in with a snicker.

'And having movie nights without you,' Angela added, nudging my chair with her foot.

'Then you'll be complaining that they spend too much time together,' Alice finished. I giggled at the thought. I could always count on my girls to help me see the funny side. On a serious note, they were right; Jacob was really trying with Edward so I didn't have to fret about anything.

We arrived at the airport in good time thanks to Alice's crazy driving, checked in our suitcases, and got through security in no time at all. It seemed that Alice pulled more than just a few strings and managed to snag first class tickets which meant enjoying free cocktails at the airport lounge, except for Alice who had a Diet Coke, of course.

'Well girls, here's to a fabulous time in a fabulous city!' Alice cheered. As we lifted our glasses in salute, I could only hope that this little getaway would be just what I needed to keep my mind of the beautiful bronze haired man back home.


End file.
